One Problem After Another
by Sakura-Fan-I-Rule
Summary: This story is about a girl who comes to the leaf village and… I kind of don’t want to give anything away, but there will be love, fighting, and I like happy endings, so you can expect that! Rated T for language, mostly.
1. A New Arrival

**This story is about a girl who comes to the leaf village and… I kind of don't want to give anything away, but there will be love, fighting, and I like happy endings, so let's begin!

* * *

**

I stumbled forward. I tried to run, but I just fell. I was so hot… if I didn't find help soon I might… but no one will help me! Why would anyone help me!? No one really cares, so why try? Despite my thoughts, I got up again and continued on. I quickly, but shakily, dodged trees and tripped constantly over roots.

"Ahh!" I yelled as I hit the ground.

"Who's there!?"

'There's someone there? Maybe I have a chance… but will they help me?'

"State who you are and what you want!" I got to my feet and stumbled out of the trees. There was a large gate with two ninja guarding it.

"Please…" I started. I did not want to ask for help from these two! I can't believe I'm actually doing this… "I need help… please…" I fell and everything went black.

* * *

"Will she be okay, Grandma Tsunade?" I heard. 

"Quiet, we don't want to wake her. She should be fine. It was a high fever, but that was it." I stayed there, pretending I was asleep. I was wondering what else they would say…

"What are you gonna do about her? Will you let her stay?" The first voice asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. First she'll have to explain herself, and then I'll decide. I don't know how she got that leaf headband, though. She shouldn't have it. That worries me…"

'Well, they won't say anything of interest…' I thought as I opened my eyes. "Great, I hate explaining things."

"I knew you were awake, you know." The blond woman who must have been Tsunade stated.

"So, what of it!?" I sat up. I was wearing a hospital gown, great! I hate those things…

"Get on with it, then. Why are you here?" she persisted.

"Fine. You wanna know the whole stinking story!? When I was born my parents tossed me to the streets because I was a girl and they wanted a boy. My adopted mother witnessed this, and immediately took me in. She had no husband or any kids, so she put all of her efforts into me. She told me she was once a Genin of the Leaf village, and after she taught me all she knew, she gave me hers. A couple weeks ago, she died." I paused, the pain still hasn't left yet. "I couldn't bear to stay there any longer… it was too sad. So I left and soon after got sick. I stumbled across the gate today, and here I am. Happy now!?" The kid in an orange jumpsuit looked sorry for me. I already hated him, just for that. I don't need anyone's pity. I'm better than that.

"Well, what is your name, kid?" Tsunade asked, changing the subject.

"My mother… that is, my adopted mother, named me Mika. Kyoko Mika."

"Well, Mika, are you thinking of staying here in Konoha?"

"Yeah! That would be really cool!" The annoying kid yelled loudly.

"Sure, why the hell not? I've nowhere to go anyway. Where'll I stay?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"You can stay with me!!!" We both looked at him like he's an idiot.

"Like HELL I'd stay with you, you freak! Just beat it, squirt!"

"Hey! Don't talk to me like that! One day, you'll see! I'll be Hokage, and you'll have to listen to what I say!!"

'Hokage, sure whatever… like I care…'

"Calm down, Naruto! I know where you can stay. I'll take you there later. Your fever is gone, so if you would like to get dressed and see the town, it's fine."

I looked over to my clothes, sitting in a chair in the corner. It looks like they had been washed and then neatly folded. I nodded. "Yeah, I'll do that."

"Meet me in my office in the huge tower at two o' clock, okay?" She stood and left. "Naruto, come on, leave her alone now."

"Oh, right!" Naruto followed her out. I immediately threw the covers off me and got changed. I found my bag of clothes and such hanging on the side of the bed and I grabbed it. I opened the window and hopped out. 'Joy, well this should be fun.' I walked onto a street with lots of people. Great. I hate people. I put my hands on my hips in an I-don't-care-what-you-think-and-leave-me-alone kind of way and kept my eyes on the ground just enough so I could see where I was going. My stomach growled. Great, a perfect time to be hungry! I didn't even have any money for a decent meal. My mother was not really what you'd call rich. I headed into some crap-ass ramen shop. I hated ramen, but it's better than starving… barely. I sat at one of the stools and an old man quickly took my order. I simply ordered one bowl of plain ramen. I looked around. Across from me were two people. One had pink hair, which I instantly hated, and the other had black hair and seemed to hate the pink-haired girl as much as I did. She just kept chatting away while the boy had his elbows resting on the table, his face in his hands. My food arrived and I ate quickly. Suddenly, the black-haired boy said something, and I couldn't help but listen in.

"Sakura, leave me alone. I want to eat in peace, thank you very much!" he snapped. The girl looked heart broken, and even I, who hated everyone and knew nothing about love, could tell she was totally crushing on him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sasuke. I didn't know I was bothering you… I'll… I'll just leave then." She replied sadly. I snickered after she left. Sasuke turned to look at me.

"You find that funny?" he asked. It wasn't a threatening tone, it sounded like he was just curious to see if I was or not.

"Funny? You kidding me? Who _wouldn't _find that funny? She seems like a leech to me, and you just totally turned her away. It was classic." He smiled and turned to his food that had arrived while we were talking.

"So, what's up with you? I've never seen you, but you have a Leaf village headband." He asked.

"It's none of your business!" I snapped. He seemed surprised at my harsh tone after we had just been talking like we were best friends. He turned to look at me again.

"What was that all about? One second we're talking and the next you snap at me?" He didn't seem hurt or angry when he asked this, though. He seemed strangely unemotional. It was interesting.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just don't ask." I decided to answer nicely for once. I finished my food and left some money before walking out. Before I did, Sasuke said I quick goodbye. I stopped, but didn't turn. "Uh… yeah, see you around, I guess." I mumbled quietly. I pushed past the tarp that was hanging in the doorway and saw the streets had emptied a little. Good. I like being alone. I walked on and saw a clock that said it was almost two. I looked around for a tower. It was _so _hard to find. I took off and began climbing the steps when I reached it. A woman with short black hair was standing at the top.

"Are you looking for Tsunade?" she asked.

"Uh… yeah." I replied. She knocked on the door.

"She's here."

"Let her in!" Tsunade yelled.

"Alright, go on in!" the woman smiled at me and opened the door. I entered the small office and turned to face Tsunade who was standing at her desk. Her desk was littered with way too many bottles of sake. She came around to me.

"Still want to stay here?" I nodded. "Okay, then let's go." She exited and I followed. We walked back down the stairs. 'Why did I come up here just to go back down?' I wondered to myself. We turned down a road that was mostly empty, except three people chatting outside a home. Tsunade stopped in front of a large building.

"Here it is! It's not much, but you can stay here for free. Don't worry, Naruto is staying three roads down, so he shouldn't bother you." She opened the door for me to head in. The man at the reception desk waved to us.

"Hello, can I help you, Tsunade? Oh, is this the girl you called about earlier?"

"Yes."

"Well follow me, Mika was it?" I nodded, slightly annoyed at how happy he was, not trusting myself to speak. I waved goodbye to Tsunade, reluctantly, and the man showed me to my room and handed me the keys.

"Here we are, room 55 on the third floor." I hatefully mumbled a small "Thank you" and he left. Man, he was annoying! I unlocked the room and headed in. It was small. It had a nice bed, a microscopic closet, not that I had much clothes anyway, and a bathroom with a sink, toilet, and tub. There was a mirror, full length, across from the bed, next to the door. That was the only exceptional thing here. For the rest, well, it wasn't much, but then again, it was only a little less than what I had had. I walked over to the bed and sat. I quickly unpacked my things and put them away. Than I showered, put on some new clothes, brushed my hair, for heaven's sake, and then went to look around town again. If I was gonna live here, than I better know my way around. I walked down the street and saw that pink-haired girl… Sakura? She was talking to some blond girl with bright blue eyes. Neither of them seemed very happy. I was just planning on passing by, innocently, when the blond one yelled so loudly I couldn't help but get pissed off.

"Will you shut it the hell up?! People from the Land of Lightening will here you, for the love of peanuts!" That shut her up, but not for long.

"The love of peanuts?" the blond one asked.

"Yeah, I like peanuts, so what of it?"

"You shouldn't talk to Yamanaka Ino like that! I won't stand for it! I'm leaving!" Ino-whatever-her-name-is then proceeded to storm off in the opposite direction.

"Good riddance…" I walked off the way I was going before.

"Hey, wait up!" Great. A stalker.

"What?"

"Hi! Mine name's Sakura! I saw you at the Ichiraku Ramen bar, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before. I could show you the town, if you'd like!" Showing me the town? Good! _Her _showing me the town? NOT!

"No thanks, you'd give me a headache before we began." I continued walking.

"Hey! That's not very nice, you know!" she whined.

"Yep, I know! And I sure am _damn _proud of it, too!" She didn't respond or follow me after that, thank _goodness! _I might have just died! I walked around, attempting to memorize the roads and streets and such, and failing at that, I headed back to the hotel for the night.

* * *

**-The Exposition!- I'm going to draw Mika, eventually… but I still haven't figured out how to work my stupid scanner, so I'll probably put her picture up with the others from my first story, **_**Sakura Blossoms. **_**You know, I didn't even know that was an actual name of one of the Naruto episodes until after I finished my… 8****th**** chapter? Seventh? I can't remember… Either way, I might get a new chapter to at least **_**one **_**of my stories soon! Maybe even the pictures! (Hopefully!)**

**-Kelsmur**


	2. A Friendly Greeting

**Chapter 2. Hehe… I'm starting the second chapter and I haven't even put my first chapter online yet… hehe… I can NOT think of a name for this story! I keep getting new chapters, but NO NAME!!! Well, let's begin anyway.

* * *

**

Sigh. It's been a few days and I'm walking to meet this 'Kakashi' person to start… or I guess continue my training. Tsunade said that he would train me further, until she figured out what to do with me. I had told her I wanted to be trained as a Genin, so I hope he's not as annoying as Naruto or Sakura. I might just have to kill them all.

"Hello! Who are you? I haven't seen you before!" Great. By the sound of this kid's voice, he's worse than Naruto…

"I'm Mika, I would like to say it's nice to meet you, but I don't find meeting people nice." I turned. He had really creepy eyes, a _terrible _haircut and was wearing some sort of green… suit thing, which appears to be made of rubber. He had a crutch, too. 'Hmm… I wonder what happened to him.'

"Haha! You are very funny! In the peak of your youth! My name is Lee! It is nice to meet you, Mika!"

'Does this guy ever just talk normally, or does every sentence end with an exclamation point?'

"Well, uh, that's great… I have to go meet some Kakashi person, so I'll be going." I quickly sped off; glad he couldn't follow me fast enough. I reached the fields where I was told to come. Tsunade said I would be training with Kakashi's team. 'I never found out who's in team 7… Please not Sakura, Naruto _or_ that Ino person…' No such luck.

"What!?!? _She's _Mika!! She's a JERK!"

"Shut it, Sakura! No one wants to hear you whine." I yelled, already aggravated with her. Lucky for me, Naruto was ALSO there, and the third person was Sasuke. There was a tall person with white hair and a mask over his face. His headband covered one eye. This must be Kakashi… He was reading some book that read 'Icha Icha Paradise' on the front. 'Please no…' I mumbled in my head.

"Hello, Mika. Before we start training, I need to evaluate what you already know. Whenever your ready…" He put his book into his pocket. "attack me."

"Well if you say so…" I slowly walked over and readied my arm for a punch. Kakashi looked at me quizzically, but put his arm in front of his body to defend himself. I stopped directly in front of Kakashi, and didn't bother to try and avoid his arm.

"Take this!!" I punched his arm and he was thrown backwards, but he kept his balance.

"Whoa!!! That was amazing!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke just ignored it, and Sakura looked away, annoyed. 'Well, at least Sasuke's on this team, maybe it won't be _too _bad.' I prepared my next move.

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_

"She knows Shadow Clone Jutsu!?!? But... how?" Naruto looked stupefied. I snickered.

"That's thanks to my teacher and mother, Naruto. She was quite sneaky in her days…" I turned back to Kakashi. "Try this on for size!" I yelled. My shadow clone took out a Kunai, as did I. 'Concentrate, Mika, concentrate!' I brought in a huge gust of wind, which I disappeared with. 'My Gentjutsu is working!' I snuck up behind Kakashi, while my clone jumped in front of him and tried to stab him, but he blocked and my clone vanished. I had already jumped from my position and was about to stab him from behind, but then I quickly jumped past him and into a tree nearby.

"You can't trick me like that, Kakashi!" I yelled as I punched him in the face, or well… he blocked with his hand, but you understand. He had to jump onto another tree to keep from falling off.

"Very good! You noticed my Substitution Jutsu almost immediately. Very keen eye, Kyoko Mika. One question, why didn't you throw that Kunai at me? You would have been better off that way." I smiled and closed my eyes.

"That tree." I pointed. I threw my Kunai and it hit the tree… that was two feet away from my target.

"Ahh, so you need help with your aim, huh? Good! That was today's lesson!"

"Kakashi, we already have good aim. Why would you plan a lesson we already knew?" Sakura asked.

"To make sure your aim is _really _at its best, Sakura. Alright. You see those targets? Way over there?" We all turned.

"No, I don't see any targets!! Where are the targets!?!?" Naruto shouted.

"That's precisely it. You have to aim for the target and hit it with a Kunai, but you don't know where the target is… oh, and by the way, it's always moving." Naruto and Sakura's eyes went huge in disbelief. "How are we gonna hit it, then?" Naruto complained. Sasuke went over to investigate. I followed behind, happy to leave those two idiots.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke said. He looked around in the trees.

"Sharingan?" I muttered quietly, wondering. "Sasuke, what is 'Sharingan?'" He turned and I saw his eyes. They were blood red with two swirls surrounding the pupil of his eye. I stared, shocked.

"You don't know what Sharingan is?" he seemed surprised. "Everyone knows the Sharingan." I shook my head no, feeling really dumb.

"It's a Kekkai Genkai of the Uchiha clan, Mika."

"Kekkai Genkai?" Now I felt really stupid. Great.

"Kekkai Genkai! Don't tell me you don't know what a Kekkai Genkai is?" He looked at me as if I had two… no, four heads. I shook my head slowly, getting annoyed at my lack of knowledge.

"Okay, it's a special technique that one person or a few select people, like those of a clan, have. Mine is the Sharingan, and there's also the Hyuuga clan, which have the Byakuugan. Get it, now?"

'Not really…' I nodded anyway. That's enough of my looking retarded for one day. I looked for the targets again. 'How would I find and then _hit _a target? A _moving _target, no less.' I sat. "This is ridiculous. I can't possibly think I can do this, can I?" I asked myself aloud, but not quite loud enough for anyone to hear. The other two had come over by now. I just sat there, looking around trying to fine _some _sign of movement. Nothing. How could I do this? I needed to think.

'Okay. So we obviously can't see them. Smell, unlikely. Hearing? Was that it?' I stood. After yelling "Shut it!" at the two people I hated most in the world, I concentrated all of my chakra on my ears. 'Listen… I thought… Come on, something!' A rustle! I grabbed a Kunai and threw it quickly. Lucky me, it missed completely the spot I was aiming at. "Stupid aim! That was so perfect!!!" I growled angrily. "I might be able to actually do this if I had one _ounce _of aiming skills in my entire body!!"

"Calm down, Mika! We'll help you! Believe it!" Naruto spoke up.

"Why would you help me?" Naruto looked shocked.

"Because you're my teammate and my friend. Isn't that obvious?"

"Friend? Since when were we friends? I treated you like crap, and you think that means you're my friend?" I scoffed. "And I'm _not _your teammate. I'm only being trained with you for now."

"Yeah, but that doesn't really matter, and I'm used to being treated like crap from Sakura!" Sakura looked at him, pissed "I know you both really mean well in the end, though!" Okay, now he's being annoying again. He walked over. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Here, I'll help you! Get another Kunai." I was tempted to say 'Hey, don't boss me around, punk!' but I didn't. I know, my obedience surprised even me! Anyway, I grabbed the Kunai in my right hand.

"Now, you have to hold it right!" I turned to him.

"I am holding it right, what are you talking about?"

"No you're not. Look, your pointer finger shouldn't be going _through _the hole, that'll just throw everything off!" He gently moved my fingers into place. "That's better! Next, hold it right by your ear for a standard throw. Try to hit that tree right there." I tried. It missed, but it wasn't as inaccurate as it was before. Naruto had been watching me, examining my throw.

"I figured it out! You throw it too hard! If you concentrated less on how strong your throw is, you'll have better aim!" I frowned and let my hand drop to my side. I suddenly was filled with rage.

"If I could do _that _do you think I would be missing so badly?" I shouted before wrenching myself away from him and charging into the forest. I ran away from them all, but even through my blind rage I had enough sense to realize he was following me.

"Go away!" I shouted back. "Just leave me alone!!" I ran faster. I had never been this fast or agile before. It was really strange. Just as I realized that, I slowed and began to trip on things. 'Well, that settles that matter…' I stopped and sat down next to a tree. Leaning against it, I stroked my arm that now hurt.

"Finally, I caught up to you!" Naruto came over.

"Leave." I said simply.

"No. I won't just forget about you, Mika. You're a part of my team, at least for now, and you're my friend, whether you like and accept that or not." He sat down next to me. The orange ninja looked at me stroking my sore arm. "Is your arm alright?" He asked. I looked at his face. His eyes were filled with worry… could he really care? 'No…' I thought as I looked away. 'He only cares because I'm "on his team" now, and he doesn't want me to bring them all down with me.'

"I'm fine."

"You sure? You look pretty upset. What's wrong?"

'_Damn it! _Just leave me alone, will you?'

"No… I said I was fine." It sounded more like a plea than a reassuring response. I couldn't tell if he bought it or not. Either way he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Get off me…" I struggled a little, then gave up. I couldn't feel any hate or any strength. It was weird… I've always felt hate at all times before…

"I'm here for you, Mika." Naruto said kindly. "If you ever want to tell me what's wrong, just come by and I'll listen. I promise." I swear I could've cried right there. But I couldn't gain total control of my emotions. My arm began to sting more. I winced and held it tighter.

"I'm going home…" It was supposed to be a command to get off of me, but it sounded more like I was begging him to.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, then." He stood and I slowly headed towards the town. When I reached the Ichiraku Ramen bar, it was about noon. Well, not quite… maybe Eleven o' clock. I was feeling dismal as I walked along the road towards the hotel, but then suddenly I was filled with my usual hate. 'Well, that didn't last long, I should've known…' I turned the corner to the hotel and almost ran into someone who was coming the other way. I held my tongue and looked up the person's face. It was like I was looking into a mirror. Cold, mean, harsh eyes stared back at me, and above those, there was a seal. It read 'love.' Well, some have all of the luck, don't they?

"Move it, girl." He said.

"You move first." He glared at me through narrowed eyes. The girl to his right stepped forward.

"Kid, I really suggest that you just move, you don't know who you're dealing with, here!" It sounded like she was trying to warn me in a rude kind of way. I turned my glare of hate to her for a moment. She flinched, shocked for some reason.

"Really kid, you should run along now, listen to Temari and I."

"Quiet, Kankuro!" the first person said. He didn't even turn to look at them, but they shut up fast. "Move or you die."

* * *

**Bwahaha!! That was fun! I'm not telling you if that was MikaNaru, though!! That's for me to know and for you to find out… but only if you keep reading!! Tee hee hee!! –Reindeer come in. I jump in the sleigh and fly away- "Merry X-mas to all and to all a good night!" (Hehe… quotes…)**

**-Kelsmur**


	3. Fight

**This chapter is SO GOOD!!!!! –Screams happily- I can't wait to write it!!!!! Just for the record, I make up some jutsus for Mika, because there are only like, five Genjutsus shown in the show.

* * *

**

"Move or you die." The kid stared me straight in the eyes, and I could tell he wasn't kidding around.

"Who are you and why do you think you can tell me what to do?"

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara. Who do you think _you _are?"

"Mika. Kyoko Mika. You know, you seem confident, so why don't we settle this later. Meet me in the fields outside of town and we'll fight." I pushed past him before he had a chance to answer. I knew he'd be there, though.

* * *

I casually walked into the fields, purposely a few minutes late. Sure enough, those three were there. Those other two… Temari and Kankuro, I believe… they looked really worried, but I knew what I was doing. I could, can, and will handle this problem with ease. As I approached, Gaara stood. Suddenly, shouting was heard from behind me. I turned to see Naruto racing over. 

"Stop!!!!" he yelled. "Mika, don't do this! Gaara's real strong, and you won't be able to-"

"I'll be fine, Naruto." I hissed. That shut him up, and he worriedly went over to Temari and Kankuro on the sidelines. Gaara approached me.

"Well, since I'm going to kill you anyway, why don't you have the first move?"

"With pleasure," I responded. I slowly walked over and stood directly in front of his face. He didn't even try to protect himself when I raised my arm for a punch to the face. Everything went slowly, as if in slow motion. I thrust my hand forward, and suddenly a huge rattling sound was heard. The cork on the gourd on the redhead's back popped out and a huge wave of sand rushed in front of us. 'Sand won't stop me…' I thought moments before my hand came into contact with his sand. I blinked.

When my eyes opened, I saw Gaara lying on his back, his sand still around my hand where I had punched through. The sand began to fall away. The onlookers all gasped.

"But… that's impossible! Nothing is stronger than Gaara's sand!?!? How could she have…" Temari stuttered.

"That's amazing…" Naruto said so quietly it was almost a whisper. Kankuro just stood there, eyes wide and mouth open.

"Sand, huh? So you can control sand. Well that certainly won't help you much. I fight with brute strength. I'm the strongest person of my rank that you'll ever meet. You cannot hope to surpass me." Good. Now he's angry. Perfect…

"You will not get another hit, girl, I promise you that! You die here and now!" His sand whirled around me. Gaara performed some hand signs and shouted "Sand Coffin!" Sand enclosed me so I couldn't escape.

"Hmm… Well, this is quite interesting. But I'm afraid it's not very comfortable, Gaara. Do you think you could fix that?" I asked.

"It won't matter when you're dead." He snapped.

"Oh, in that case, I guess I'll just have to fix it myself, then!" I pushed my arm out through the sand, followed by my other arm. I tore the rest of the hardened sand away, and it softened again. Gaara glared at me harder.

"Now, it's my turn…" I threatened, darkly. "Vanishing Jutsu!!" A wind blew and I disappeared. Gaara looked around trying to find where I went. I made a shadow clone silently, and sent it down to confront him.

"Oh, well that's not smart, is it?" Gaara growled. "Disappear only to reappear? This obviously isn't really you, for that would be silly. I won't waste my time on you, clone." I commanded my clone to attack, he ignored it, thinking it was only a clone. I quickly determined where he would land and took off to the position I needed to be in. 'Just in time!' I thought as my clone attacked him. I jumped from the trees and punched him up into the air. My clone jumped up and kicked him down. Each time he was hit, our punches went straight through his sand's barrier. As he came down I kicked him to my clone, which had landed a bit away. My clone kicked him back and I prepared for yet another punch to the face. I saw a glimpse of his face, and suddenly I stopped cold. He was thrown into me and we both were blasted into a tree. I looked at him, lying on top of me, shivering from pain. 'Why did I do this to him? He did nothing to me. I don't want him to experience the same horrible pain I have to live with every day! I'm a horrible person!! Why did I…" I stopped mid-thought, screaming as I grabbed my arm in sheer pain. Gaara was picking himself up off of me. Tears began to stream down my face. 'Tears… but how? It's… no, that's impossible!' I stood to face him. His face was covered with blood, and his blood stained my hand. Instantly, I felt a wave of emotions I rarely ever felt before. Sadness, regret… but how? 'I shouldn't be able to... unless… that must be it! The seal didn't prevent these emotions... but the more I feel them, the harder it hurt!' I thought a moment. 'If I stop feeling this… the pain will stop…'

"Will you still fight?" Gaara whispered. I had obviously done a lot of damage.

"Gaara…" I quickly decided. "No... I don't want anyone to feel the pain I know, and I'm sorry." I collapsed to the ground, my arm throbbing with unimaginable pain as I screamed again. 'I refuse to fall back into the evil abyss that this thing put me in… I will fight it!' Unfortunately, I just wasn't strong enough, and eventually everything faded away…

* * *

My eyes slowly opened. Everything was a blur for a moment, before I could make out a clock. It was morning. I looked and saw I was in a hospital bed. I tried to lift my head, but then winced in pain and my hand shot up to my head. It hurt so badly I just let it rest back down on the pillow again. 

"You should try not to move." I heard a voice warn. 'Who would be here, waiting for me? Why would anyone care about me?' I slowly turned, despite the pain; to see the one person I least expected sitting there.

"Why are you here?" He just stared at me.

"Fine, then, don't answer. I could really care less right now."

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." He answered abruptly.

"Why do care? I tried to kill you!" If I weren't so sore, I would have been yelling.

"Because you _didn't _kill me. You could have, but you chose not to. Why?" I thought back to the fight. It all hit me at once like a hurricane, and I shuddered.

"I told you already. I didn't want anyone to be forced to live with my pain."

"If that's so, then why did you even fight at all?" He had a point. I'd only realized I didn't want to wish my pain on anyone else right then and there.

"I didn't think." I answered vaguely. He didn't seem to accept my answer, but didn't ask me anything further. Silence fell for a few minutes. I guess that means he would just leave then.

"You said you didn't want others to live with your pain. What is this 'pain' you're talking about." And I spoke too soon.

"Why do you want to know?" I said, somewhat rudely.

"You don't have to tell me. And… I have my reasons."

"Yeah, that's a million dollar answer…" I mumbled under my breath.

"Well, if you're fine, then I'll be going…" Gaara stood.

"Stay." I blurted out almost before I had even thought it in my head. 'Why in the world did I ask him to stay?' Either way, he sat back down. I just looked at him for a while, and he simply looked back. There was no emotion in his eyes… and I don't think mine showed any, but I can't be too sure about that. I noticed a headband hanging from a belt on his side. I couldn't recognize it, because I'd only ever seen a Leaf headband before.

"What village are you from?" I asked quietly.

"Sand." He didn't ask me why I didn't know. That's a relief. I did _not _want to look like an idiot again.

"Why are you here?" I paused; then continued. "I mean, in the Leaf village, of course."

"Mission. I had to deliver something to the Hokage."

"When do you go back?"

"Tomorrow morning." I sighed, but I'm not sure why. My arm began to sting. Why the hell was my arm stinging? I held my arm even though it didn't hurt much. It was just bothersome. Gaara watched me.

"Is something wrong with your arm?"

"It just stings, it's fine." We sat there a little bit longer without any words. Eventually, Gaara stood again.

"I should go now. I have to be somewhere." I followed him with my eyes as he headed to the door.

"Bye." He turned.

"Yeah…" That's it. Not even a "Get well soon," huh? Not even a "See ya?" I couldn't read this kid at all. No emotion, sometimes he talks, sometimes he doesn't, will you make up your mind? Whatever. When he had gone I slowly got out of bed. My head didn't hurt as much and I grabbed my bag and jumped out the window. As I hit the ground, I surge of pain rushed through my body, but I wasn't about to stay in that hospital bored for two days. I walked off randomly and somehow ended up in a field of flowers. I had spaced out on my way over, and so had no clue how I had gotten here, but whatever. I stepped over to a girl sitting beneath a willow tree. She didn't see me until I was close, and I startled her.

"Oh! I-I didn't see you…" The girl timidly whispered.

"Yeah, I guessed. Who are you?" Might as well have a conversation, right?

"Hyuuga H-Hinata." Hyuuga? Didn't Sasuke mention that they had something… called the… what was it? Oh yeah, Byakugan.

"I'd say it's nice to meet ya, but I don't find anything nice." I said in my usual greeting.

"Oh." She just sat there, twiddling her fingers.

"You gonna say something, or what?" I replied.

"Umm… y-you could… ummm… sit if y-you'd like…" I sat.

"So tell me about yourself." I didn't care, but maybe I could get her to talk at least.

"There… There really isn't m-much to say." Well _that _worked well!

"Fine, then, I'll talk." I said a bit sarcastically. "My name's Kyoko Mika. I'm new here, I guess. I don't come from the Leaf village, but I kind of stumbled across it, and Tsunade let me stay and train as a Genin. Kakashi is supposed to be training me." Wow, that first day of training seemed like months ago…

"Oh, wow. H-how come you came to the Leaf village?" She finally talks and she asks _that? _

"Long story. One I'm not really willing to share." My stupid arm stung again. 'Knock it the hell off!' I yelled at it mentally.

"Oh, s-sorry."

"Hmmm… what else could I say?" I mumbled, half to myself. The only other thing that really happened was my fight with Gaara. I could tell her about that, but…

"Would you…" Hinata spoke! It's a miracle! "Ummm… w-would you like t-to be my friend, you know, b-because you're new around a-and I thought y-you might…"

"That I might what?" I prompted.

"T-that you might want one?" She finished.

"Well, I usually don't make friends. I really don't find anyone I like enough to be their friend… of course, I don't like anything…" I smirked at my own joke. "Why do you want to be my friend? What are you gaining from it?" She looked a little surprised.

"Well, I don't h-have many friends. And, also…" she paused. "I can t-tell that you're strong… and w-well… I was hoping… that y-you might…"

"Spit it out, already!" I tried not to sound as impatient as I really was. She flinched.

"That you might be able to help me to get stronger!" she shouted. I was surprised at her outburst, but not totally shocked.

"It's about time. Let me think…" I paused a moment, mulling it over. "Alright, I'll help you, on one condition!" I actually sounded somewhat cheerful. Weird. "You have to stop stuttering." That was beginning to really get on my nerves.

"Oh, yes... o-of course…"

"Stuttering!" I interrupted her. She nodded and tried again.

"Of course. So, we're friends?"

"I guess, so, if it makes you feel better." I stood, and a thought came to me. "But I'm no girly-girl, shopping, sleepovers, they aren't my thing. Don't expect any lenience from me, or you'll surely be crushed." My words seemed to intimidate her a bit, but I figured, better warn her now so she's prepared at least. She gulped and tried to remain calm. She nodded as she stood. "Well, do you want to start training… tomorrow?" I suggested. She nodded again.

"Yeah, that works for me. What time?" She asked, remembering not to stutter.

"Meh, it doesn't matter. You choose."

"Ummm… how about… around noon? … After lunch, of course." She added. I shrugged. Anytime worked for me, really. I didn't have any plans, and I never have.

"Yep, see ya then."

* * *

**Muahaha!!! This is the first chapter I didn't write at one time, but it was awesome!! I was a little bit confused about what to do during the fight, but I think it came out well. I loved when everyone was totally shocked because Mika kicked MAJOR ASS!!! Gaara probably would have done better if he hadn't been totally surprised, by the way. Isn't it awesome how I brought Hinata into the story? All of my favorite characters… muahaha… I'll let you in on a secret: I don't even know what my pairs are yet! I'm totally making it up as I go! HAHA!! I tricked all of you!! Probably not… Either way, review (Nicely, of course) and if any of you have suggestions (or know how to get pictures on the site) please mention them! I haven't drawn Mika yet, but I'm going to… eventually… hopefully soon.**

**Oh, and one more thing: Is it spelled Byakuugan or Byakugan? I found both online, so it didn't help.**

**-Kelsmur**


	4. Interesting News

**Chapter 4. Hehe… it's also Document 4 right now. Hehe… irony. Anyway, I'm kinda lost with this story, just so you know. Whatever, let's begin. STUPID PAGE DOWN BUTTON!!!! –Growls-

* * *

**

"What could she want now?" I grumbled as I trudged up the stairs to Tsunade's office. She had asked to see me, but I'm not sure why and frankly, I probably wouldn't care about what she told me. Shizune was standing in front of the door, as always. I stared at her. She looked a bit intimidated, but turned to the door, knocked, and said, "She's here my lady." Who the hell say 'my lady' anymore? Sheesh! I heard a rough "The open the damn door already!" Apparently she was unhappy. Just my luck. Shizune let me in and I walked past the chair positioned in the middle of the room and up to her desk, which was littered with bottles of sake.

"What do you want?" I demanded. He looked up from the paper she was reading and glared at me. I glared back.

"You shouldn't talk to me like that, I'm the Hokage, missy!" she snapped.

"So? I'm Kyoko Mika, what do I care?" I stepped back and leaned on the chair.

Ignoring my comment, she spoke, "Kakashi has told me your training is going well, and I've decided I trust you enough in the few months you've been here to allow you to go on missions." She grumbled under her breath, "But perhaps I was wrong…" I pretended like I didn't hear her. Let's not make her _too _annoyed with me, then it won't be much fun. "But," I listened, uninterested, "there are no squads that need an extra member. So I decided I'd need to put you on a squad with already three members. It's unusual, but there are some Genin squads with four members, on special occasions." I raised my eyebrows in interest. Maybe this _was _important after all. She smirked, knowing she finally had my attention, "So I've decided to put you on Team 8, Kurenai's squad. Your teammates are Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata. You should probably meet them eventually, but I don't have time for that, so you can do that on your own time. Dismissed."

'Interesting. I've never been on a squad before. I hope those other two kids aren't annoying. Hinata's not that bad… except for her stuttering. That drove me crazy.' I had walked out and _back_ down the steps I had come up _moments_ ago. That really pissed me off…

"Hey, Mika! Watcha doing?" Great… Naruto.

"I was talking to Tsunade."

"Really? What'd she say?"

"I'm on Team… 8," I remembered.

"Wow, REALLY!?!?" That's awesome! But… wait, that makes four members? How does that work!?!?" Does he _ever _stop yelling!?!? REALLY!?!?

"Tsunade said it happens sometimes, and stop yelling, it's _annoying._"

"Oh, sorry." He put his hand behind his head. "So, have met anyone yet? I mean, anyone on your squad?"

"Hinata."

"That's it? Then I gotta take you to meet the rest of your squad, come on!!" he grabbed my hand and started pulling me along behind him. My eyes began twitching, but I followed him, to the best of my abilities, attempting to avoid falling over or running into anyone. 'Where does he think he's going anyway?' I wondered. It's probably not likely there just sitting in their houses all day. Sure enough, after I was dizzy and sick to my stomach, he ran into a training area where all three of them were practicing, with a woman I assumed must be that Kurenai person. At _long last _Naruto released his grip on my hand and I stopped, focusing all of my energy on _breathing. _After I had caught my breath, I looked up and Naruto had shouted, "Hey, this is Mika!!! She's on your team now!!! Believe it!!!!" Stupid catch phrase. I dusted myself off, because surprisingly, being dragged along the dirt streets off Konoha makes you dirty.

"Naruto, you're an idiot. Now I am covered in dirt!! Thanks a lot!!" He smiled evilly.

"You're welcome!!" I knew he was teasing, but it still annoyed the crap out of me. I looked at my 'teammates.' Hinata was blushing and looking down, which wasn't surprising. One kid had dark glasses and a jacket with a collar that practically covered his entire face. Weirdo. The other kid had a dog on his head and had an equally weird jacket with black fur around the hood. I hated them both immediately. I turned to the woman, who had dark brown, somewhat curly hair that went to her shoulders. Her eyes were red. Strange.

"Hi. Naruto dragged me over here, as you can probably guess." I said, unpleasantly.

"So, she's the girl you were talking about, Kurenai-sensei?" the kid with the dog asked.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you, Kyoko Mika. I hope you like my team. Welcome." She was friendly. It annoyed me.

"Yeah, yeah."

"That's kinda rude!" the same kid barked along with his dog.

"Whatever, like I care."

"You should! She _is _your new sensei, after all! You have to treat her with respect!" this kid was rude. It also annoyed me.

"I treat no one with respect." The dog growled at me. Pffft, what does the _dog _think it can do?

"Calm down, Kiba. Being rude back won't solve anything." The glasses kid said, sounding bored.

"Shino's probably r-right, Kiba." Hinata said timidly, _stuttering. _That means the dog was Akamaru. Whoop-dee-doo, I got the names over with.

"Don't worry about Mika, she's _always _like that!" Naruto chimed in. "You kinda just get used to it." He shrugged.

"Well, why don't you four get to know each other. You've trained enough today anyway!" Kurenai said. 'Hmmph, she probably just wants to get as far away from us as possible…'

"So, Kiba, what's up with the little puppy dog on your head? Surely, a ninja, even a Genin, doesn't have time to care for a pet?" I smirked. That made him angry.

"Akamaru is not just a pet! He's my partner, and don't you forget it!" This kid would be fun to annoy…

"A puppy? Your partner? What could a small runt like that do to anyone?"

"Shut up! Don't talk to Akamaru like that, you jerk!" The puppy barked in agreement. "Akamaru is a great fighter and I wouldn't even think about going anywhere without him!"

"Whatever. You and your puppy can do what you want. I really don't care." He was glaring at me. He had his hands curled tightly into fists at his sides. Just a little more, and the kid might explode. That could be real entertaining.

"Mika, stop being so rude! These _are_ your new teammates, after all! You'll have to learn to get along with each other!" Naruto Oh-So-Eagerly chimed in.

"Like you and Sasuke?" I mused. Naruto glared at me.

"Sasuke and I may not get along very well, but we'll… sort of work together sometimes…" I raised my eyebrows at him. "Okay, fine! It doesn't mean _you _have to be uncooperative, though!"

"Yeah, I know. It's just really fun!" I smiled sweetly. "And especially since Kiba and his puppy get angry so quickly! That's the best part." I winked at them evilly.

"Listen here, Mika!" Kiba rudely interrupted. "I'm the leader of this team, and I have been since we were put into squads, so you're just going to have to get used to it and listen to me!" Now he was getting on my nerves a little. Who said he could tell me what to do? I laughed sarcastically.

"Really, that's pretty funny! No one's ever before tried to boss me around, and now _you _think you can? Not even me mother can control me!" As I said it a cold hard lump formed in the pit of my stomach and I regretted every word. My mother (I called her mother because my birth parents weren't deserving of the title) _couldn't _boss me around. Not anymore. She was dead.

"Oh, well that's too bad for everyone, now isn't it? She can't control her own child," I winced, "and now everyone else has to pay! Is that how it works? That sucks for us, but it works out great for you, so _who cares_???" Anger boiled inside me and I looked up at Kiba. His annoyance turned into surprise as he saw the anger and hatred in my eyes. I didn't give him a second to say anything. I walked up to him. Akamaru whimpered. I ignored it.

"You've gone to far and you've _really _ticked me off, pal. Now you're in for a world of hurt!" I raised my hand and punched him. He had time to shield his face with his arms, of course, but that didn't matter. My blow hit his hands and he went flying in the opposite direction before hitting the ground with a loud _crash! _I started walking towards him when a blur of orange blocked my view.

"Remember what happened last time?" I recognized Naruto's voice, but the words were incoherent. I stepped around him and continued going towards Kiba. He was sitting up and he saw me approach and a look of total fear and dread washed over him. Suddenly, the memory of my fight from Gaara jolted into my mind and I fell to my knees. As I was recalling the damage I'd done, I also remembered all of the painful feelings I'd felt and suddenly my arm hurt like hell! My body acted on its own while my mind was still stuck in my memory. I felt myself grab something and I heard a loud wailing sound. My eyes closed and I realized I was holding my burning arm. Did that mean I was making that noise? Something was dripping down my face. Releasing my arm I felt something wet, and assumed they were tears. My eyes still shut tight I heard a worried voice. I didn't understand what they were saying. I heard only a few words.

"Me… you…right… please… wrong… help…" It still seemed like I wasn't there. I focused only on the guilt and regret I was feeling. How could I have done that? How could I be stupid enough to do it again? What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I keep control…? I opened my eyes and my arm had instantly stopped hurting. I stood and shrugged off the arm that was around my shoulder. I looked to where Kiba had been. He was not there. I turned and the three others were there. Hinata had been closest and I figured it was her who had been talking to me. Naruto was still kneeling, so he must have been the one who's arm was around me. Akamaru and Kiba were the furthest, probably trying to keep their distance from me. Shino was standing a couple feet off, worried, but not getting in the way. I ignored Hinata's worried cries as I pushed passed her and Naruto. I walked back towards town. She was following me. Naruto was watching, confused, but didn't follow. I kept walking and even picked up my pace. I raced through town and saw people staring at me. Some were puzzled, some were angry and shouted rude things as I passed, and some just ignored me entirely. I reached the gate at the front of the village at last. I looked around and saw someone who was selling maps. I calmly walked over, not worrying if Hinata had caught up with me. I spent a good amount of my money on an overpriced map, and then headed towards the gate. I stuck the map in my pocket. I simply walked out and the guards in front, seeing my Genin Leaf headband asked me where I thought I was going. I turned to them.

"Why do you want to know?" I said, emotionless.

"We're not allowed to let any Genin out of the village without permission, missy, so where are you going?" the taller one demanded.

"I'm going _out._" I stated before continuing my walk. I could hear one of them walking quickly up to me. I sped up slightly, and he walked faster as well. 'Guess I'll need to deal with him first, huh?' I turned to face him. "Stop following me."

"You cannot leave the village, little girl! Get back inside!" I still remained emotionless, even when I heard fast footsteps coming and saw Hinata running after me.

"Mika, where are you going?" she shouted as she reached me.

"I'm leaving. I might be back. You can't stop me." I turned and walked off, but the guard, a Jounin, grabbed my wrist. I turned and pushed him off of me, and he stumbled back, surprised at my strength. Before he had a second to regain his balance, I was gone.

* * *

**This story is REALLY all over the place… -sigh- Well, I decided I didn't feel like drawing Mika, so I found a picture online. You can see it if you go to my profile! For once, I have nothing more to say. Weird. Wait, never mind! I thought of something to say! She wears her Leaf headband on her arm. Kind of higher up near her sleeve though.**

**-Me**


	5. A Search, a House, and a Squad, Oh My!

**Next chapter. Whoo! I've gotten some ideas for this story and hopefully it's coming together better. Well… yeah… let's begin.

* * *

**

"Hey, have I ever told you how much I hate maps?"

"Yes. About a thousand times."

"I really can't stand those things."

"Yeah, I know. You've already told me."

"They just drive me insane!"

"I KNOW FOR THE LAST TIME!!" I sighed. How ridicules am I? I'm arguing with myself. I shoved the map back into my pocket. It's not helping anyway, so I'll just wing it. I'm bound to run into something eventually… right? I sped up. I had a feeling that hours would pass before I found anything. I sighed again. This would be boring…

* * *

"Alright, I want you to go and get her. I would tell Neji to go along, but we don't have time, so you'll go, alright?" I nodded. "Okay, hurry you three! Don't let her get too far. Leave as soon as possible." I looked to my teammates. 

"We should go now." I suggested.

"Yeah, come on!"

* * *

Hours passed, or at least, I think hours passed. I didn't exactly have a clock. The sun had started to go down, but it was still light, luckily. I had entered a town and was looking for someplace I could stay, but I had little money and couldn't afford a hotel. I walked along the emptying streets. It would be dark soon. Something seemed weird, for some reason. I couldn't tell why exactly. It doesn't matter; I just need to find a place to sleep! I searched the buildings, but none of them looked empty. The strange feeling came again, but this time it was not ignorable. What was it? Creepy? Frightening? Gross? No. Suddenly, I knew what it was, and almost to reassure that knowledge, I came across an abandoned home. I stepped up to it, the stairs creaking. The windows were broken and some boarded up. I opened the door that was barely standing. I briefly looked into the kitchen. Small stove, small sink, not even a microwave. A tiny fridge sat in a corner. The smell of rotting food hit me, but it wasn't very strong. It looked like the place had been robbed a few times. I continued on, and I smelled the disgusting bathroom, not bothering to look in there. I came across a room I knew was the bedroom. I was almost scared to look inside, but slowly my hand grasped the doorknob. As the door squeaked open, her smell hit me like an arrow, piercing my heart. I walked slowly over to her bed; to the same place I'd stood and watched her die. The feeling I had had was familiarity. This was my home. My mother had been very sick with an unknown disease, and hadn't been able to afford to see a doctor. She had sat in bed for months, and I had cared for her eagerly, hoping desperately that she wouldn't die. She had been the only person I ever truly cared for. But none of that mattered, because she died anyway. I couldn't take it. Walking out, I saw the door to my old bedroom. I entered. It seemed as if I was in a dream. Like maybe, if I just thought about it, none of this had really happened, and my mother was still alive. I sat down on my bed, old and not very comfortable. I'd stay here tonight.

* * *

I woke up. I smelled the delicious smell of pancakes. I stood up and walked to the kitchen. A beautiful woman with curly, long brown hair was standing at the stove. I reached her and she turned. Her beautiful emerald green eyes were stunning against her tan skin. She smiled at me. 

"I made you pancakes, sweetie! Eat up!" Mom? Could it… could it be?

"Mom!" I hugged her. "I missed you…" She laughed.

"I'm not your mother…" The beautiful woman changed into a hideous monster with long fingernails and green skin. She started laughing maniacally.

"No… No! NO!!!!" I woke up screaming. I hadn't had a nightmare since I was little… I stood up. The sun was up. I had to go. I walked through the familiar house without a sound. Everything here was dead. I no longer belonged here. I exited and the steps creaked. I faced north and headed back into the forest. I would make it to my destination today. I'll have to run fast and head in the right direction, but I should be able to get there before sunset.

* * *

"She stopped here." 

"Where'd she go next? We don't need to stop yet."

"North."

"Let's go then."

* * *

After many more hours of nonstop running, the forests slowly changed to hot deserts. I rushed along, sweat forming on my forehead. I had run right through noon, the hottest time of day. Anyone else would have stopped to rest, but even though it was extremely uncomfortable, I could manage it. It was because of my… well, let's call it _special ability, _shall we? I as so caught up ion my thoughts, I hadn't heard anything until I was too late. 

"Well, do we have here? A _spy, _maybe?" The familiar voice rang in my ears while I spit sand out of my mouth. I tried to get up, but my hands were tied. Literally. Someone had bound my hands with rope. I was about to ask what the hell was going on, but a new voice stopped me.

"It's you. The girl that tried to kill me." My head tried to make words, but my mouth wasn't listening. Then it was too late. Someone was gagging me. Then I was jerked to a standing position.

"Well, she's certainly shouldn't be here, should she? And she can't be on a mission, because she's alone." It was that Kankuro person. I knew I recognized his voice.

"Well, she can explain that to the Kazekage, now can't she? Let's get her back to the village, shall we?" Temari pushed me forward, while restraining me, making sure I can't escape.

* * *

"Can we take a break? I'm tired." 

"No, the sun's not down yet and we need to keep up with her. We can't stop."

"We will need to… you know, find somewhere to sleep."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's just go a little further, there's something up ahead."

"Huh? What is it?"

"More ninja. Sand ninja. She must have been captured."

"Oh, no!"

"Well, we'll have to be more careful from now on. We are on a mission, though, so technically they can't take us in, but we will probably have to head that way. Alright, let's find a place to sleep tonight." The others nodded. 'We'll need to rest. This could get messy…'

* * *

**It's a little short. Oh, well. WHO COULD BE FOLLOWING MIKA!?!?!? ****-Dramatic music plays- What is Mika doing? What will happen to her? I sound like a bad commercial! FIND OUT NEXT TIME!! -Coming to a theater near you-**

**-Kelsmur**

**P.S. Not really.**


	6. Confusion

**This chapter should be pretty good. So… I have nothing to say. …Yep… so, um… I'm gonna start typing now.

* * *

**

"'Well, you three can handle her until morning…' Now I gotta deal with some Leaf village spy in my house!" Kankuro grumbled.

"Oh, shut up already! She'll stay in my room so you won't even see her."

"What if I want to see her…?"

"Shut up, you perverted freak!" Temari slapped him in the face. It might have been funny, except not right now. We reached a house and Kankuro opened the door, mumbling under his breath. Temari pushed me inside and down a hallway into another room. She closed the door, locked it, and then headed over and locked the windows. At last she came and took off my restraints. "Don't even think about trying to escape, because you won't…" she warned as I looked towards the door.

"I'd like to see Gaara." She looked at me like I had two heads and an arm sticking off of one.

"I really don't think that's very smart, he'll probably… no wait, definitely refuse, and how do I now you won't try and escape? Not like you'd succeed or anything…"

"I won't escape because I want to see Gaara." I was still looking at the door.

"Well fine, but if you end up dead, it's _your _fault…" She walked over to me. Restraining me by holding my wrist, she unlocked the door and headed down the hall. A few doors down she stopped and knocked. "Gaara, the _prisoner _wishes to speak with you." She said somewhat sarcastically.

"Leave."

"Told you…" I walked around her and put my hand on the doorknob. She let go of me. "I wouldn't…" I turned the doorknob and pushed open the door slowly. Gaara had been lying on his bed but sat up.

"I said leave!" he growled. Ignoring him, I walked over to the bed slowly, looking around his room and resting my eyes on his gourd last. It was in a corner of the room and it had begun to shake a little. "Get out of here, girl! Are you _asking _to be killed?" His gourd shook more violently and I turned to look at Gaara. His eyes were narrowed and he looked very angry. His chakra suddenly became stronger and he shouted at me. "I will kill you! Leave now or you will die!"

"You cannot kill me, Gaara."

"Are you saying I'm weak?!"

"No one can kill me."

"Like I care, just leave me _alone!_" The sand shot from the gourd and headed towards me rapidly. It stopped just before my face and retreated back into the gourd.

"There is blood in your sand, Gaara,"

"So?" I turned back to him.

"Why?"

"It's none of your business why!"

"Why didn't you attack me?"

"…"

"Why is there a love symbol on your forehead?"

"What is this, twenty questions? Just leave…"

"No."

"Why are you bothering me?"

"Your gourd is somehow related to your emotions, isn't it? When it starts rattling I know you're feeling something. Care to tell me about it?"

"Just leave."

"Why would I do that? I didn't come all the way here from the Leaf village to be mistaken for a spy, you know." Gaara looked up at me, unemotional.

"So you're not here to spy? Then why come?"

"I thought you'd never ask. I came here to talk to you."

"Why, then?"

'I can't tell him my real reason…'

"You make me feel different. I'm not angry around you for some reason." Which was true, really, but it's not why I came.

"You're a bad liar."

"How come you just assume I'm lying?"

"Because you are."

"Am not."

"I don't play games."

"Fair enough." I smirked.

"Why the hell are you smiling?"

"I got you to talk to me and stop yelling at me to go away."

"…"

"No response?"

"…"

"So Gaara, I want to ask you something. What… what happened in your past?" He whipped his head around at this.

"It's none of your business!"

"Why not?"

"It's not. Now leave, already."

"We're going back to this, I see."

"Leave."

"No." He glared at me for the… what is it now? Fiftieth time? Suddenly everything stopped. I had a second to think, 'Oh, crap, why now?' and then everything disappeared. I was staring at blackness. "No!" I shouted into it. "Don't make me! I won't!" It didn't stop what was bound to happen, though. I was put into a desert. There was a small cave in the rock. Unable to control my body, I walked over and saw…

* * *

"No." 

'Damn it, she is such a pain!' I glared at her again. Suddenly, she froze, and the next thing I knew she was lying on the floor, unmoving. Shocked, I got up and sat down next to her. She was ice cold. She wasn't breathing and she didn't have a pulse. She was… dead? But how? 'Did I do this?' I thought. That's impossible. It wasn't me. I hadn't even told my sand to do a thing. My sister, having perfect timing, knocked on the door just then.

"Gaara, you've been in there a while, is everything…" Brilliantly, Mika had left the door open slightly, and she had pushed it open to see me sitting next to Mika's dead body. "Gaara, you didn't?"

"No, I didn't, actually."

"Is she dead?"

"Ice cold, no pulse, not breathing. Seems dead to me." Temari turned her worried look to me.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm not some little kid, Temari!"

"Sorry…" she mumbled. "What about Mika? How did she die?"

"I'm not sure. She just… died." Just then, her body instantly warmed up, her pulse jumped and she breathed in deeply. Her eyes shot wide open. They were filled with horror. She started to tremble uncontrollably. She sat up, as if nothing had happened.

"Are you alright?" Temari asked.

"I need to talk to Gaara, leave." She told my sister. It was very calm, despite the events that had just occurred. Temari sensed its urgency, and immediately left. She turned to me. "Gaara, listen. You have to come with me."

"What? Where do you think you're going?"

"Just listen! Follow me and stop me. There's no time to explain, but it's unavoidable! Bring your gourd." She had started walking towards the window and smashed it. I grabbed my gourd and fastened it. 'Well, I may not be following her because she said to, but either way I need to get her back here…' When I jumped out the window she was already running down the empty roads. Everyone was in bed now. It was still very dark. Probably around midnight. She wasn't very fast, so I caught up with her easily.

"Tell me what the hell is going on!" I demanded.

"I… I want to… but I can't…"

"What do you mean you can't? Where are you going and what the hell happened back there? Not very hard questions!"

"I just can't, okay? You need to stop me, though. When I reach my destination… and my target… do anything that you can to stop me! Even if that means you have to kill me." This really shocked me. First she dies, next she's resurrected or something, then she runs off, and now she tells me to kill her? This was so weird even Shukaku was confused.

'Don't ask me, man. This girl's crazy.'

'Oh, and _you're _talking?'

"Fine, whatever. I'll play along." I just followed her until we left the village and headed out into the deserts. After a few minutes she began slowing.

"We're almost there, Gaara. Be ready for a fight." We ran a little ways and reached a cave big enough for maybe three or four people to sit in. She stopped and so did I.

"My target…" Target. That's the word she used before… Does that mean I should stop her now? But from doing what? Damn, this girl gives me such a headache…

"Mika, what the hell do I do now?" She turned.

"What do I care? You aren't my target. I could care less what happens to you."

"Who is your 'target' and what the hell does that mean?" She laughed. Evilly. It reminded me of… me.

"Of course you wouldn't know. Since you'll probably end up dead anyway, I'll tell you. A target is very simple. I have to kill the target." This is finally starting to make some sense.

"Then who _is _your target?" She gave another evil smile and laughed.

"You want to know who my target is? How cute." All right, that pissed me off. "My target is Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

**Isn't that just so cliffy? It took me a while to figure this one out, but I thought about it all day. I had to delete like, half of it and write it over because it was getting ridiculous. I think it's pretty darn good. But, that's for you to decide. So decide. Now. Review.**

**-Kelsmur**

**P.S. REVIEW!!!**


	7. Round One

**THIS CHAPTER IS SO GOOD IT STARTS NOW!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**

"Naruto?"

"What are you, deaf? Yes, Uzumaki Naruto."

"You said for me to stop you whatever the cost. I have to grant you that. If I have to kill you, then I will." My sand whipped around me and straight towards Mika. It covered everything but her face, which was smiling in that evil smile. I raised my hand slowly. "I wish I didn't have to do this, but I can't have mercy on you."

_Sabaku SouSou!!_

My sand crushed her, sending her blood in all directions. A blood-curdling scream was heard and her blood was spat onto my cheek. I was looking down. I tried to suppress the bloodlust that was filling me. 'She was dead,' I thought, 'and I killed her…'

(Inside the cave)

_Sabaku SouSou!!_

"What..? WHAT!?!? Guys, quick, wake up!" I reached over to Hinata shook her awake. Akamaru was already up, waking Kiba.

"What's going on?"

"Gaara's here! I think he just killed someone!" Hinata's eyes widened. Kiba was standing by now and rushed to the entrance of the cave.

"Someone definitely died, all right…"

(Back with Gaara)

Naruto rushed out of the cave, followed by Kiba and Hinata, who was just barely venturing past the entrance.

"What the hell did you do, Gaara? How did you get here and who did you just kill?"

"It doesn't matter."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter!? I should just fight you right now!" Why can't he just shut up… nothing will go very well if he makes me angry… I reached up and wiped the blood from my cheek. I looked at it dripping off of my fingers. Evil laughing was still ringing in my head.

"What the hell was that?" I looked up and Naruto seemed to have heard it as well. But I thought I'd imagined that?

"You can't kill me _that _easily, Gaara." I turned around to face the voice and was met with a fist in my face, which crashed straight through the sand that had rushed to defend me. I was thrown back towards Naruto, who jumped out of the way. I ended up hitting the side of the cave.

"Yeah! Go Mika!! Way to go!" Naruto shouted.

"Where have you been? We've been w-worried sick."

"Yeah, why did you just run off like that?" Kiba accused. Akamaru barked.

"That's… unimportant. I have something that I need to do." I wouldn't let her kill Naruto! No way in hell would she do that!

"Naruto, don't listen to her!" I finally managed to shout, standing up. I felt my blood mixing with Mika's, which was still on my cheek. "She's trying to kill you!"

"Mika? Mika wouldn't kill me… you… you're lying! You're the one trying to kill me, aren't you!?" Crap, he wasn't listening to me!

"That's right, Naruto!" Damn it, now I was screwed! "Gaara tried to kill me, but now you're here and you can stop him!" That reminded me…

"How did you escape my attack?"

"Simple, really. I used a substitution jutsu at the last second and created fake blood," she held out her finger, "and infusing it with my own, so that you couldn't tell. And my scream?" She smirked. "I used a little Genjutsu to make it sound like it was coming from inside your coffin." Then she turned back to Naruto. "You see, Naruto? He attacked me and now I need you to save me." She started walking towards him.

"Naruto, get away!" I shouted. He just stood there. I watched Mika as she grabbed a Kunai from her pack so Naruto wouldn't see her. I couldn't stand here any longer. I'd have to… do something... But what the hell could I do? My sand is useless on her… I readied myself to run at them, but then Naruto did something unexpected. He got out his own Kunai and glared at her.

"You aren't Mika. Mika would never say she needed saving. Who are you?" She laughed another evil laugh.

"Oh, I'm Mika all right. If I wasn't, how would I know that I pathetically cried on your shoulder after Gaara returned to the Sand?" She what?

"But… why?"

"Because you're my target and my target must die." She ran at him with her Kunai in her right hand. Kiba and Hinata quickly got out of the way and Naruto dodged her attacks. She was slow, so as long as he wasn't hit, he should be okay. Even he'd get tired eventually, though. Who knows how long Mika can go for? I ran up to her and tried punching her in the head. It wasn't really my style, charging in with a punch, but what else could I do? Her head whipped around and she grabbed my fist. I punched with my free hand but she blocked that with her foot. Then she jumped, twisting in the air, and punched me in the stomach with her other foot. The blow, which once again went through my defensive sand, knocked the air completely out of me. I was thrown against the rock wall again, and landed completely on my stomach. I struggled to regain my breath. I've never been punched so hard… not even during my fight with Sasuke. I leaned over and coughed. My eyes were shut, and when they opened there was blood on the ground in front of me. I had coughed up blood. I leaned up with my arms and legs to stand up, but I was shocked when I fell back to the ground. Her punch was so strong that I couldn't stand!

* * *

I watched in horror as Mika attacked Naruto again. She had punched Gaara twice, and even he was down for the count. Why was she doing this? She had helped to train me, and now she was trying to kill Naruto? Kiba jumped into action in beside me. 

"Akamaru, let's do it!" Akamaru yipped.

_Gatsuuga!!_

Kiba and Akamaru came at Mika from both sides, spinning rapidly. A huge cloud of sand was thrown into the air, preventing me form seeing anything.

"Kiba!" I shouted. When the dust settled, I saw Mika standing there, holding Akamaru and Kiba in each hand. She held Kiba by the front of his jacket and Akamaru by the scruff of his neck.

"That was boring, but let's see how far my throw is, shall we?" She tossed Akamaru a long way. He landed on the ground and didn't move. 'No!'

"Akamaru!" Mika jerked her hand up further and Kiba reached up to where she was holding him.

"Your turn." She threw Kiba just as far, and he landed just as hard as how far he was thrown. He too, didn't get back up. I ran over to them, fearing the worst. I reached them and they were still alive, thank goodness! It looks like they'd be unconscious for a while. Kiba and Gaara couldn't beat her, so what use would I be? I left them and returned to see Naruto, with about a hundred clones, attacking Mika. She blocked every one, spinning and jumping around. Then, out of the white smoke the clones had made, Naruto appeared.

_Rasengan!_

Rasengan? I ran forward to get a better view. Mika's hand reached up to meet Naruto's attack, and for a moment they were pushing against each other. Then Naruto's Rasengan disappeared! Mika grabbed him by the same hand that had once held his attack and got out a Kunai. I guess she wasn't kidding around, huh? She was going to kill him as soon as possible!

"I'm done playing. Now you die."

* * *

**I have to stop it here!! If I didn't it would go on too long! Next chapter I PROMISE that awesomeness will happen! REALLY COOL UNEXPECTED AWESOMENESS!!!!!!! I allowed anonymous reviews now, by the way. I hadn't even realized that I'd turned that off… hehe… SO REVIEW!!!!**

**-ME**


	8. Conclusion

**Sorry I didn't update much :'( I was at my friend's house all weekend! NEXT CHAPTER!!!

* * *

**

I jumped to my feet and ran a few steps but fell. Damn, that girl was strong… Naruto… was this the end? Mika moved her arm forward.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" What? Metal clinked. Mika had hit the metal plate on a headband. Wide-eyed, I stared at the amazing sight in front of me.

"What's this? You dare try and get in my way? You must be asking for me to kill you. You cannot defeat me, Hinata!" Hinata had jumped in front of Naruto! I didn't think she would dare.

"Mika, stop this!" she almost whispered.

"Ha! Stop? Why? Because you _asked _me to? What do you think you can do? The weak little girl that asked me to please help you get stronger three months ago? What will you do?" Hinata was trembling. Naruto put his hand on her shoulder.

"I can fight her Hinata."

"No." Both Naruto and I were equally shocked. "I will fight her. I want to prove my strength.

"If you wish to die, then so be it." She punched Hinata, who crashed into a tree. Why the hell can't I stand up? Mika approached her again and leaned up to punch. I tried again to stand and managed to shakily get on my feet. Naruto was running over.

"Gaara, are you all right? What's wrong with Mika?"

"I don't know. I should be fine, but I'm not sure about her. She wasn't like this until we reached the cave. It's weird." Just then, Mika was thrown backwards, but didn't loose her balance.

"Did Hinata do that?" Naruto asked. Sure enough, Hinata was running towards Mika with her Byakuugan activated. Not giving a second to react, even for someone faster than Mika, she began hitting Mika's chakra points with her Gentle Fist technique. "She… she got strong."

"Mika!" We heard Hinata yell. "You've been training me and now I'll show you what I've learned! I won't be weak anymore. I won't be watching from the background! You won't kill Naruto!" She sounded brave and strong. Hinata kept hitting Mika until she could barely stand. "There. I've blocked all of your chakra points. You can't say that I'm not strong. I told you I'd show you the last time we trained. I've been practicing harder than I've ever practiced before and now I'm strong. I won't hide behind others anymore." Mika suddenly stood up and grabbed Hinata by the neck.

"You think I need chakra? Think again." Then I noticed a strange mark on her arm. Where did that come from? "When I unleash the power locked within my seal I am unstoppably strong." She threw Hinata to the ground. Hinata was slowly and shakily standing up. Then Mika did a few hand signs and placed her left hand on the mark on her right arm. "Unleash!" She shouted. The air turned dry. Mika seemed to be surrounded by an unseen barrier of power. She charged at Hinata with amazing speed! The mark on her arm was glowing red now. What's going on? Hinata didn't have any time to react and she was punched in the face. She was tossed through the air and landed on the ground with a violent _thump!_

"HINATA!!!" Naruto yelled, running over to her. He was stopped as Mika turned to face him now, grinning evilly once more. When she spoke, her voice was mixed with a low voice that sounded like a growl.

"Naruto. You will not avoid me any longer. No one can stop me and you will die!" she yelled. She charged at Naruto and he was punched into the air. She jumped up and smacked him back down to earth with a swift kick. He just lay there, gasping for breath. Hinata was running back over, but she was stumbling. I couldn't sit here anymore. I had to stop this! Ignoring the pain in my head, I charged at Mika. She turned and punched swiftly, but even though I'd been expecting it, she still made contact and I was sent back. I stood right back up. I have to restrain her! What can I do? Hinata ran over and Mika simply punched her back down. "I told you. I am unbeatable." Naruto stood up and she grabbed him by the neck, choking him. Damn it, no! Rage surged through my body and I could feel the anger boiling around me. I charged at her again and grabbed her hand as she punched. I aimed to punch her in the face, but she blocked with her other hand, dropping Naruto. Hinata was then closer, punching her in the back, sending her on top of Naruto. Then… wow… I don't even think I can describe what happened next…

* * *

Mika dropped me and I fell to the ground looking up. Gaara had tried to punch Mika, but she had stopped him, but in doing so she had released me. I saw Hinata run up behind Mika and punch her in the back. Apparently Mika hadn't been expecting it, because she didn't stop Hinata. Then I saw her falling down on top of me and I shut my eyes. When I opened them Mika's lips were touching mine! She looked just as shocked as I felt. Gaara and Hinata looked shocked, too. Mika was so surprised she forgot to stand up, but she did move her head back so that our lips weren't touching. We just stared at each other for a long time. An awkward silence fell upon all four of us. Mika's eyes didn't look evil anymore. They seemed to flash from shock to… recognition? I couldn't tell. I'm not good at reading people's… eyes. She seemed like she was struggling to figure out her next move. Probably deciding between killing me or not. Why did she even want to kill me? It was all so confusing… I just don't understand it at all. It frustrated me. I showed her that I cared about her and she thanks me by trying to kill me? It couldn't be as simple as that. And why was Gaara here? My shocked stare moved to him, who was giving the same stare back down at me. Where did _he _come into all of this? Why were there so many questions and no answers? I looked back at Mika. She hadn't changed. I saw Hinata stepping cautiously into my view. She gave me a sort of 'I didn't mean to do that!' look. I felt something wet drop onto my face. I turned back to Mika. What I saw only shocked me more and created more unanswered questions. Tears were streaming down her face now. Her eyes looked into mine. I could see sorrow in them, as well as relief. Whatever had happened to her, she was back to normal now. I reached up and hugged her, bringing her back on top of me. She couldn't hug me back, because I was on the ground, but she curled her hands into fists and cried on me. Tears were welling up in my own eyes as well. I looked up at Hinata, who was also crying by now. She came over and joined in the hug. Gaara was kind of standing there awkwardly. He looked a little shocked and utterly confused. I smiled up at him. He gave me a kind of 'I'm not hugging anyone and I don't like any of you' look. I just tilted my head a bit to the side and gave him an "Oh shut up and get over here, you know that's a lie' look. He glared at me. I turned away from Gaara to look at Mika. I was so happy she was okay now. I hugged her tighter. I really cared about her now more than ever. I would do anything to keep her safe and anything to get her to let me into her world…

* * *

'What the hell is going on?' 

'Don't ask me. I have no idea.'

'Well hurry up and find out!'

'Shut up and stop talking to me.'

'Fine, but I'll be back.' Damn I hated him.

'I HEARD THAT!'

'Like I care.' I looked over to where Mika was crying on Naruto. I felt strangely happy. It was really annoying. I glared and yelled at it to go away, but it was useless. Maybe I should just play along with this. It worked pretty well last time. I walked over. 'I'm not going to hug anyone though.' I kneeled down. Naruto's eyes were closed and he was hugging Mika tightly. Without asking it to, my hand reached up and landed on Mika's head. 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?' I yelled at my hand. Naruto and Hinata couldn't see it at least. Well, that is, until Naruto opened his eyes, of course. He saw me and smiled. It wasn't a 'Haha, you're a freak' smile, though. It was more of an 'I am glad you joined us' smile. Which really wasn't much better. I looked back to Mika and a small smile formed on my face. It was a very rare occasion. Mika's crying softened and then stopped all together. It just so happened that she was lying sideways and she just so happened to be facing my direction, so when she opened her eyes, which had been closed the entire time, she saw, guess who, me. It's just my luck, isn't it? I had brilliantly forgotten to take my hand off of her head. Plus, I had been smiling. She opened her eyes and smiled up at me, tears still glistening in her eyes. I realized my hand was on her head and I quickly moved it back to my side and looked down.

'Damn, now what am I feeling?'

'Dude, it's called embarrassment."

'No. Please no…'

'No to what? Being embarrassed or me coming back?'

'Both are equally terrible.' While I was arguing with Shukaku, Mika had stood up and sat down next to me without me noticing. I snapped out of my exhilarating chat and back to earth when she hugged me. I felt her arms around me and looked at her, more shocked than I had been before, if that was even possible. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hinata hug Naruto and whisper something in his ear. I was still shocked when she finally let go of me. She was sitting on her knees and her blue hair was messy and wet with tears. She smiled calmly at my shocked expression. For the first time since she'd changed back, she spoke. Her voice was sweet and soothing, 'Although I hate admitting that…'

"Thank you, Gaara."

* * *

**WOOT! That was so awesome!!!!! XD XD XD XP I had totally just thought of the kiss scene WHILE I was writing the chapter!! IT WAS PURE GENIUS! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! By the way, I have a picture of Mika's seal on my profile. It's on her lower arm, like in the middle of her lower arm. -Sigh- This is totally why I wanted to write fan fictions. I is pleasantly happy now. –Floats away on a bubble of happiness- See you all next chapter, my fans…**

**-Pleasantly Happy One**


	9. Explanations

**All right, now where was I…? Oh yes, writing chapters. I knew that… Seriously, I did. Chapter nine! Can't wait till ten! DOUBLE DIGITS!!**

**Sakura: CHA!**

**Go away, Sakura. Chapter time!

* * *

**

"Thank you, Gaara." Gaara looked totally confused. It was actually kind of strange, I guess. The last time I had seen him, really, was a while ago during the Chunin exams. He was frightening. I had also seen him kill a whole squad of ninjas… right before my very eyes… with ease. I shuddered at the thought. Now, though, he seemed different. Calmer and less… violent. I smiled. Mika smiled, too.

"Why would you thank me?" Gaara asked, glaring. Did he always glare? It scared me, but Mika simply ignored it.

"Without you, this could have ended very differently, you know. Granted, Naruto was the one who snapped me out of it, but you allowed Hinata to punch me when you restrained me. Also, if you hadn't of come, there would have been no warning. You woke them all up when you shouted, you know. I'm glad you helped me. Thanks." Gaara sat there emotionless. Then I remembered!

"Kiba!" I shouted and stood, rushing over to where they still were. Akamaru was awake, but it looked like his paw was hurt. He was nosing his owner. "Kiba, wake up." I pleaded. "Kiba, come on!" I listened for a heartbeat. There was one, good. Akamaru whined pitifully. Poor thing. I turned back to the others. "There both okay but they should probably get to a hospital." Mika nodded and walked over. Akamaru stepped over his owner, protecting him. "It's okay, she won't hurt him, Akamaru." I whispered. He looked to me and licked my hand before stepping back. Mika looked him over.

"You'll have to carry him back to the Sand village. I wish I could help, but… I'm just not able to." She stood and looked to the other two. "Gaara, you need to get us back into the village. Naruto, can you walk?"

"Of course!" He shouted, his old perky self. I smiled. He was always so energetic. He made me feel so much stronger. I happily thought, 'Now he's seen me strong, too.'

* * *

"Gaara? Is that you? Where were you? I hope you got Mika back…" A pause. "What's going on? How come he is…?" 

"Mika will explain." He looked to me. I gulped. Great. I hated explaining things…

"Well, would any of you like tea, then?" All of us shook our heads. Well, all except Kankuro.

"Yeah, I'd like sweet tea, please, on the double!" I heard Temari smack him. I was lost in my thoughts, though. 'Where should I begin? What should… or shouldn't… I say?' I looked up from the table. Naruto and Gaara sat down next to me, and Kankuro and Temari sat across the table. Gaara was glaring at me with a "Get-On-With-The-Explanation" look. I sighed. 'Well, now or never, I guess.'

"Well… first off," I figured out where to start. "First off I wasn't a spy. I had come here to talk to Gaara." Temari and Kankuro both looked from me to Gaara and back to me. Naruto kept his eyes on me the entire time. "Then… well… I had a vision."

"A vision?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Yes. I see my next target and the location that they are meant to die. It happened while I was talking to Gaara."

"That's why your pulse and breathing stopped… isn't it?"

"Well, yeah I guess. I didn't know about that, though. I've always been on the other side of my vision. That's creepy, actually…" Everyone was still looking at me as I ranted. "Anyway," I shook my head, cleared my throat, and continued, "Well, that's when I saw Naruto, you know, in my vision, and I woke up. Whenever I get a new target I get this unstoppable urge to destroy them. To watch them lay not breathing…" I clenched my fist. I won't go there. "Well, I couldn't stop myself from going. I asked Gaara to follow me and to stop me. Luckily he did." I looked up at Gaara and smiled a small smile. He stared at me without emotion. I was used to that by now, though.

"So that's when you found us, right?"

"Us? Who's 'us'?" Kankuro asked.

"Oh, me, Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru."

"You were _all_ in the land of Wind?" Temari asked.

"Well, we were on a mission to bring back Mika. She just kind of ran off, so…"

"Mika. Continue your explanation." Gaara cut in. He wanted to know everything, huh?

"Okay. Well, my visions… I get them because of The Seal."

"A seal?" Temari prompted.

"Yes. It seals just… pure evil and darkness. It also tries to block all good emotions. When I feel anything more but hate or jealousy, my arm will hurt. That's where the seal is."

"Does that explain our battle?" Gaara whispered only to me.

"Yes." I whispered back so only he could here. Then I spoke to everyone again. "My seal is trying to turn me evil, too. Apparently, I was born with it. My…" I skirted the word again, "path is to kill everyone that is a threat to… someone. Or something. I don't exactly understand the seal perfectly myself. What I do know is that I've killed…" Everyone's eyes were on me. "I've killed seventeen people all because of those visions. Naruto would have been eighteen." Naruto's eyes widened. Possibly at the thought he could have been killed, or more likely the fact that I've killed so many people against my will. Or sort of against my will. I didn't want to kill them, but… I just had to. I needed to kill them. I wanted to kill them once The Seal had taken over, though. Cold. I felt cold. Frozen. Everything faded to white. This was wrong. This wasn't a vision. Visions faded to black… What was going on?

"You have failed to kill your target, Kyoko Mika." The voice came from everywhere but yet it came from nowhere, and it was in my head. It was loud but silent. What was happening? "You will pay for this. You will kill your next target or your punishment will be much worse." Pain! Shooting through my body! I opened my mouth but I couldn't scream! I looked down and saw blood, my blood. Rushing through my fingers and onto a Kunai knife. I had stabbed myself!? I felt the pain subdue and saw the blood and Kunai disappear.

"Mika!" Naruto? I turned and there he was! I rushed over to him, but the further I ran, the farther he got. I tried to shout, but still nothing. What was going on? Where was I? Then was gone. I turned around and he was behind me. Pain surged through my body a second time. This time, it was not me who had stabbed myself. Naruto had stabbed me, right through the heart. I coughed up blood. The pain took longer before it left. Eventually, it too faded away. I felt weak. I had never felt so weak before. I slid to my knees. Why was this happening?

"Looks like you need help." My eyes widened and I jumped to my feet, despite how weak I felt. 'Gaara.' I was so relieved. Gaara wouldn't hurt me. Or so I thought. He walked over slowly. I fell into his arms when he finally reached me. I wanted to cry, but tears would not come. A third pain burned through me. Gaara had stabbed me. Just like Naruto.

"He does not care for you." The strange all-over voice said. "No one does. You are alone. Your only purpose is to kill your targets. Do not forget why you have been granted this strength. You must serve me."

* * *

"She's cold. No pulse, not breathing. It must be another vision." Gaara concluded. 

"Mika, please wake up." I whispered. We waited minutes. Nothing. The she moved. She started coughing up blood! I turned to Gaara. "Did she do this last time?"

"No. Something's wrong."

"We have to get her to the hospital!" I shouted. I leaned over and took her in my arms. The sand siblings didn't disagree or say anything more. I rushed out the door. Gaara had shown Hinata where the hospital was, and I could remember. I rushed through the now busy streets of the village. It must have been around 10:00. I pushed people out of the way, apologizing constantly. At last I made it to the hospital, but then something strange happened. Mika's eyes opened, but they were glazed over, as if far away. "Mika, are you all right? Say something!" I pleaded. Her eyes widened and then she…

"Ow!"

"Get away from me, you freak!" she hissed after she had punched me in the face. I had bee knocked over, not expecting the blow, and she had flipped in the air to stand on her feet again. What was going on? "No, I won't let you!" She shouted.

"You are just a girl, what could you do to stop me?"

"I won't let you take over!"

"Try and stop me!" She screamed a blood-curdling scream. A nurse exited the building hearing it, and looked from me to her.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know." I answered pathetically. I wish I knew.

* * *

**I love Cliffhangers, don't you?**

**Mika: No.**

**Tabby: No.**

**Aww! How cute, they agree! (People that don't know me personally won't get that...) I am so evil, so see you all later! -Winks and disappears-**

**-Me**


	10. Could This Be the End?

**Next chapter. I'm always saying that… Anyway, I'm gonna have some spoilers from the real Naruto story, so uhhhh…. deal with it! I'll have a short chapter with the spoilers in it and you don't have to read it if you don't want to.

* * *

**

"What are you doing here?"

"You have failed and now I want revenge. You did not bring me what I asked for and so I must do it myself. I thirst for blood and I will have only the finest!"

"You can't do that! They said you wouldn't! If you do that…"

"I do not care! I can not stand to just wait any longer… its blood smells so delicious… I will have it, no matter the consequences! Remember, I cannot die. I will simply be reborn again…"

* * *

I ran over to her. She was shouting things that didn't make sense. 

"Mika! Mika, tell me what's wrong! What's happening?" I shouted.

"You can't do that! They said you wouldn't! If you do that…" She screamed and fell to her knees, holding her head in her hands. I've seen Gaara do that before!

"Mika, please, talk to me!" I kneeled down next to her.

"Get away…" She said. "Get away now! Get away from me, quickly!" She shouted and pushed me. I went flying and stumbled. I landed face down in the dirt…

* * *

"You're weakening…" 

"No… you just can't win…"

"Face it, girl, you're losing."

"You evil creature!"

"Yes, I am evil, aren't I?"

"Why me? Why was it me?"

"You know perfectly well. You were alone and weak and the Akatsuki wanted a test subject. You were ripe for the picking." I stared at my hands. Why did she have to die? This could have all been avoided if just… "Haha!!! You and your weak little emotions. I've told you before they will only weaken you further. Without me, you are nothing."

"No… I'm losing… my strength…"

"Soon you will be all mine to control and I will get what I want…"

"I am not weak. I am stronger than you think and you… won't win…"

* * *

I picked myself up and looked over to where she had pushed me. She was standing. I rushed over. 

"Mika! What happened?" I yelled.

"Haha! At last…" she whispered. She looked up. "Hello, Kyuubi, it's very nice to see you again." What did she just call me?

"What? How did you know? And… and don't call me that! I'm not the Nine-Tailed Fox! Don't you ever-"

"I wasn't talking to you, you worthless Jinchuriki."

"Jinchuriki?"

"It seems you are as stupid as you look. A Jinchuriki is someone who has a demon sealed inside of them."

"Mika, snap out of it!"

"Ha! Mika? You mean the worthless child that I'm imprisoned in? She's not here anymore. In a moment I will start transforming to my real self. Then I won't have to be stuck in this body anymore. And I will feast on you, Kyuubi!" She… or it… or whatever grabbed me!

"What are you?" Was that…?

"Ah, this one. I've heard a lot about you. Gaara, right? Wait… you are the Shukaku's Jinchuriki, aren't you? Well lucky me, I guess! I get to feast on _two_ other demons!" It was getting even more confusing now…

"The Shukaku and the Kyuubi. I bet the Shukaku tastes bland, though. I will start with you…" She turned to me. I'm sure I looked just as terrified as I felt. She smiled evilly and I noticed that her teeth were sharp. Had I really not noticed that before? She dropped me to the ground. Fire appeared from nowhere to engulf Mika in flame. It was so bright that I turned away. When I looked back it was definitely not Mika. It looked like some sort of demon cat. It turned her evil, sharp-toothed smile on me. "Now it is time!"

* * *

'She transformed into some sort of demon cat? Explain this!' 

'It is the Two-Tailed demon. In other words, you're right, she is a demon cat. Her name is Nibi no Nekomata. She has the element of fire and it looks like she wants Kyuubi and me! I don't taste bland, though…'

'Shut up and concentrate!'

'Well _sorry, _mister grumpy-pants!'

'I'll ignore that… Naruto is the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox?'

'It looks like it…' Crap. I had to do something! She was sprinting over to him and he was too stunned to move!

'Shukaku, we have no choice.'

'I can see that.' I started gathering the sand around me. I ran over to where Naruto was. I blocked as many of her attacks as I could.

"Naruto! You have to transform into the Fox!"

"W-What? No… I can't do that! I don't even know how!!" Great. I didn't know, either. The only reason _I_ know is because of my sand… 'Any suggestions?' I asked Shukaku.

'I really don't know.'

'This isn't going well.'

'No kidding…' At least Temari and Kankuro were here.

"Gaara!" Temari yelled, rushing over to pull the Cat off of me.

"Take it from here!" I shouted before sealing myself inside my sand. I began chanting the words…

* * *

"What is this?" I asked. 

"I don't know, but we have to stop it from hurting Gaara now!" My sister demanded. I nodded. I got out Crow and prepared to fight off this thing. Naruto was standing up.

"Naruto, what's going on?"

"I don't know, but she… she wants to eat the Shukaku and the Kyuubi!"

"The Kyuubi? I know Gaara is the Shukaku's host, but who's the Kyuubi's!?" I shouted back, dodging an attack from the thing. Naruto didn't answer.

* * *

'Gaara said I have to transform into the Kyuubi… but how?' 

"The Kyuubi? I know Gaara is the Shukaku's host, but who's the Kyuubi's!?" I ignored Kankuro. I had to think!

'Okay, you stupid fox, listen up!'

'What makes you think I'll listen to you?'

'I need to transform into you and you have to stop this demon cat thing!'

'Why would I?'

'She's trying to eat you, and me in the process! Just do it!'

'Fine. Here's what you have to do…'

"Naruto!! Why aren't you answering me? I need to know!" Anger was boiling inside of me for some unknown reason.

"Shut up, will ya!?!?" I yelled at him.

'You don't have sand like Gaara, but find some way to enclose yourself, providing safety from the fight.' I looked around. There! An upturned rock would hopefully do the trick. I ran towards it.

"Naruto, where are you going! Get over here and help, you loser! We need to keep this thing under control!" I jumped under the protection of the rock.

'Now repeat these words…'

* * *

"That loser just deserted us!" I shouted angrily. I was smacked against a tree. 

"Temari!" Kankuro yelled. I shakily got to my feet.

"Damn, whatever this is, it's strong…"

* * *

…. I chanted the words. So close, I could feel him taking over. 

'Don't mess anything up or do anything stupid. You hear me?'

'Like I take orders from a host…' It was done. I couldn't go back now… I let the sand soften and drop down to the ground. I was transformed. The Shukaku only needed me to fall asleep now… I slowly saw the world disappear as sleep overcame me.

* * *

"Gaara's transformed!" The girl yelled to her brother. She was running back into battle, ignoring her painful-looking wounds. 

"Hahaha!! I'm back, baby!" The Shukaku gloated.

"Finally!" I shouted to him. "Now we fight!" I was lucky. My host was very smart, even though I despised her. She was a fool to think she could stop me, or that she could change what was destined to happen. Destiny. She hated the word. She couldn't bring herself to say it. It was weak and ridiculous. Her smart mind has made me very powerful, though, powerful, indeed…

"You're on! But you can't take me, I'm too strong!"

"Let's see you try and stop me!" I charged at him. I breathed in and blew out a frighteningly hot flame. He dodged and tried to hit me with one of his air bullets. Easily dodging because of my quick speed, which is ironic, because this host was as slow as molasses, I turned and reached my paw out, unsheathed. I aimed for his neck. He jumped, but he wasn't fast enough to avoid me entirely. I ended up scratching his shoulder. He staggered, and I ran so fast I disappeared to appear behind him. I bit him and held on tightly. Those other two were failing in their attempt to stop me. Their blows were all missing. I was too quick for them. It's all over for Shukaku now. Then I'll get the Kyuubi…

* * *

**W-O-W. I did not even expect that this story would end up like this. –Stares unbelievingly at what I had just written- Seriously? Are you sure? Did that actually just happen? My current idea for this story is like, ten times different from my original idea. Well… Um… I guess that's it then. –Walks away grumbling to herself- I still can't believe that blah, blah, blah…**

**-Me… I think…**


	11. A Flame of Hope

**All right, I have no clue what I'm going to do for this chapter… -Sigh- This is becoming confusing. Well, let's hope I work it out while I'm writing it. Now let's begin, shall we?

* * *

**

"Come on, Shukaku, I didn't think that you'd be this easy."

"Get off of me!" I was shaken off. No matter, I'll still win. Shukaku fired another three air bullets at me. I dodged two, and knocked the third one back at him. While he was busy eliminating that, I jumped behind him and swiped my claws down his back. Then I kicked him into an upturned rock…

* * *

"AAHHH!!" Something had landed practically on top of me! Wait, it was the Shukaku! "Oh no! I messed up the transformation!" Shukaku got back up and charged into battle. "I'm sick of this, I can fight without transforming!" I followed him into battle. Temari and Kankuro looked very tired and out of chakra. These weren't good odds. I focused my chakra.

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!_

Hundreds of clones surrounded me. We all charged at the Demon Cat thing.

_Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan! Uzumaki Barrage!_

"So you want to play, huh?" Some of us tried to kick her, but she was fast! Faster than even Lee! She ended up knocking out half of my clones! "You're weak, Uzumaki. Bring out my real opponent, fool." She knocked out the rest of my clones with a swift swoop of her two tails. She hit me and I went flying into a building.

"Stop this! Mika, I know you're still in there! Come on!" I remembered how she snapped out of it before… Would I have to…? A huge fireball was coming at me! I tried to get out of the way in time, but it was too late! I cursed myself and waited for the impact, shutting my eyes. When nothing came, I looked up. The Shukaku had stepped in front of me! But why? I could see Gaara maybe, but the Shukaku!?

"Come on kid, move! I'm too slow to beat her, you need to transform already!" Oh, well, I guess that makes more sense then. He attacked the cat again, but he was right, she was too fast for him. That's it, I'm out of options!

"Shukaku! Help me get onto her!" The Shukaku looked over a second before reaching out his hand.

"I still don't like you, you know."

"You don't have to! Look, we need to work together!!"

"You think I don't know that?"

"Well find a way to get me on her head!" She was coming at us now. Shukaku waited to be attacked, and then when she was close, I jumped onto her. I grabbed on. "Whoa, she's fast!!" I shouted. "All right, let's do this!" I jumped down to where Mika was, the actual her, asleep on the demon's forehead. I punched, but I missed! Suddenly, Mika melted into the cat!

"Haha!! Do you think I'm that stupid? I won't let you wake her up that easily, fool!" She reappeared further away from me. "You can't win, idiot, I'm unstoppable."

"Fine, then I'll just attack you!" I created a clone and began focusing my chakra.

_Rasengan!_

I aimed for between her eyes, but she suddenly spun around really fast! I lost my concentration and fell off of her! I fell and fell. 'Oh no, I can't do anything to stop my fall! What will happen when I hit the ground?' I felt something up against me, and I felt my fall soften. Then with a small thud I realized that someone had caught me and we were on the ground now. Whoever it was stood me up. I turned and saw that it was Temari.

"Rasengan, huh? Amazing."

"Oh, uh… thanks?"

"Hey you two, you need to get back to the fight!" Kankuro shouted at us. Temari nodded and jumped away. What do I do now? I couldn't hit her with a punch or my Rasengan. The Shukaku couldn't either! Could there be no way to stop this?

* * *

I was tossed away and landed harshly on the ground. Would I be able to defeat her? The Nekomata was the worst possible demon for me to fight against, and on top of that her host was smart. If Naruto didn't transform this wouldn't end well for me at all. I was taken by surprise when she bit into my neck. I had to get free! I twisted and turned but I couldn't escape! Was I a goner? Then I saw an orange blur jump in front of my face.

* * *

'If the Shukaku can't escape, Gaara can!' I punched Gaara in the face.

"Kid, what are you doing!?!?" Shukaku shouted at me before Gaara fully woke up. Gaara's eyes opened. He immediately looked up at me and then let his sand form of Shukaku slip away.

"Uzumaki, why did you do that!? You punk, you're mine!" She charged at me, but I felt Gaara's sand enclose around my arm and I was dragged away before she could attack me.

"Well, I wouldn't say that was what I was hoping you'd do, but if you hadn't I would have probably died." If that was his way of saying thanks, he needed to work on it a little. "But now, we're no match for her, and I don't have much chakra left to do much more."

"Well, we need to get onto her first of all. It won't do us any good to be on the ground!" Gaara nodded and his sand thrust us through the air.

"Hold on."

"Hold on to what?" Really, I mean, we were riding on his sand! And I was _so_ not holding on to Gaara… We managed to get onto her head again, luckily.

"What do you two think you're doing? You can't do anything to me from up there." I ignored the evil creature and focused my attention on Mika.

"Mika, listen to me! Fight her! I know you're in there, come on! You always said that you were so strong, well now you can prove it!!"

* * *

"Mika, listen to me!" Huh? What was that? "Fight her! I know you're still in there, come on!" I know that voice… "You always said you that you were so strong, well now you can prove it!!" What's he talking about? Where am I? I opened my eyes. I saw blackness. A vision? No… something was happening. What was going on? I couldn't remember… it was all so fuzzy… "Gaara, help me out here… whoa!" That was that kid… with the yellow hair, right? Gaara… that's what he said. That was that red haired kid with sand. Suddenly I saw something. It looked like a fight. Gaara and… Naruto, that was his name, were standing on some thing with red fur that looked like flames. Naruto had said 'Fight her,' did he mean this thing? How can I do that, though? I'm in this dream place…

"Naruto, this is stupid, it's not working!" Not working? It has to be working… I was dreaming now, and I wasn't before… I had to tell them to keep trying…

"Gaara…"

"Was that Mika?" Naruto asked. In my dream I saw Gaara nod. "It is working then! Come on Mika, you can do it!"

"That's enough." I heard a loud and menacing voice. Gaara and Naruto's voices were quiet and hard to understand, but this voice almost seemed to come from inside me! Then I remembered. "Stop this you foolish children, you cannot awaken her. Transform so I can fight the demons!" I had to fight this thing. I will have control!

* * *

**Shorter chapter, but I don't feel like writing more, so get over it. I'm gonna post this and then try and entertain myself.**

**-Bored One**


	12. Death

**This chapter should be a lot better. Hopefully. The last chapter bored me.

* * *

**

"Enough of this! If you two won't transform, I'll _force_ you to!" The demon shouted. It's two tails whipped passed me. One caught Naruto easily. The other one chased after Gaara. His sand blocked the first attempt, but then at lightening speed it whipped around him and grabbed him from behind. I turned to see them struggling in her grasp. "I'll start with you, Gaara." His sand was whipping around him, trying desperately to stop the attack, to no avail. No… there was nothing I could do… I felt hopeless, useless, meaningless… I was causing this. It's my fault! If I never came to the Leaf village… I would have never met Gaara or Naruto and they wouldn't be in this horrible mess that's my life! Why does this have to happen? I get close to people and they all die. I'm a curse. I was always a curse only to be used by others. I felt the cat tighten her grip around Gaara. Gaara screamed in pain.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted. I couldn't help… I was useless! "Mika, do something!" Me? But what could I do? I can't help anyone but myself… that's how it will be always. I can't change it… "Mika, you have to help! Fight her!" Gaara screamed again as the tail tightened around him. A fire suddenly burned inside of me. I wouldn't let her do this. She was trying to convince me that I was weak, but I'm not! She wouldn't get away with this… it ends now! I looked to Gaara and I saw that he was trembling. Gaara's scream faded to breathless coughs and then his body went limp.

"No! This ends now!" I concentrated my chakra and forced myself out of this trance.

"What? She's awake? But how? No, it's impossible!!" The demon faded away and the world became clear.

"Gaara!" I shouted. The fire of the cat began to fade away and Gaara was falling through the air. I jumped and caught him before he hit the ground. He was limp. I lay him on the ground. Naruto landed and came running over.

"Is he okay? Is he… breathing?" I put my hands on his chest and counted the seconds. One… two… three… nothing! No, wait!

"He's alive!" I felt his chest go up and back down in a short, shallow breath. Then something dawned on me. "But not for very long…" Temari and Kankuro were running up now. Temari had a huge cut across her face that was bleeding. Kankuro had cuts along his arms and across his chest. I don't know what I had done to them, but it obviously wasn't pretty. Could nothing good come from any of the paths I choose?

"Gaara… he's… he's hurt…" Temari stuttered as she staggered over and sat next to her little brother. "I never thought… I never thought I'd see him in so much pain." Tears were falling from her eyes now. Kankuro leaned down next to her and put his arm around her comfortingly.

"He needs medical attention." I almost whispered. Then I realized that we were nowhere near where the hospital was anymore. I looked around and we were surrounded by sand. Oh, no, none of us here knew any medical jutsu. If Gaara didn't get help soon there's still a large chance that he might…

"This is all my fault!" I leaned on my hands and they dug into the sandy ground. "If I hadn't come, if I'd just not been here none of this would've happened and now I can't do anything about it!" Tears were falling from my eyes. They landed on Gaara's face. "I don't want to be a curse anymore!" I couldn't even help Gaara if I knew any medical jutsu… Then I remembered my mother… I winced…

* * *

"Come on, you can do it."

"No I can't, and you know that I can't. It just won't let me, no matter how hard I try."

"Don't give up, my sweet little Mika, I believe in you. I know you can, you just need to keep trying and practicing." I tried again, but failed.

"It won't work, mom! I told you it wouldn't. I'm just a curse and the stupid beast won't allow me to help anyone else!" She sighed.

"I guess we can stop for today. But I know that this jutsu will be useful someday. You should try and master it. Come on, Mika, let's eat dinner."

"Thanks mom, but I don't think I could master it. Thank you for believing in me, it means a lot."

"Mika, I've always believed in you and I always will. Now come here and hug me!" The me I once was reached out and gave her a big hug.

* * *

"I do know a…" I said almost silently. I sat up and looked at my hands, tears staining my face. I concentrated my chakra in my hands. That part was easy. I placed my hands on Gaara's chest and shut my eyes. Just as I expected, when I tried to transfer my chakra to Gaara, it pulled away. I shut my eyes tighter and concentrated harder. I would show that stupid cat demon how strong I was. I would fight against her and win! The chakra slowly stopped pulling away from Gaara; then I felt the jutsu working! I transferred my chakra into Gaara until my jutsu faded. I opened my eyes and sat up straight again. I was trembling from the effort, but I had done it! I had mastered the jutsu that I thought was impossible for me to master!

"You know I medical jutsu!" Naruto shouted, but not quite as loudly as usual.

"It looks… like I do."

"Please, let it work." Temari had stopped crying now. "I don't want to see Gaara die here." I hoped too. Minutes passed and Gaara's condition didn't improve. Had my jutsu in fact, failed? What if I had just thought it was working? I wouldn't know, because I've never used it successfully before. If it did, then Gaara would die! Minute after minute ticked by, but each second that passed I was more convinced I had failed. I felt tears welling up in my eyes as Temari kissed Gaara on the forehead. I leaned back down to the ground and felt the tears flow. I am a failure. I had lost. Twice, in fact. I had lost my fight against the beast, and now I was losing Gaara. Now that I think of it, I've lost three times. I've also lost my mother.

"Why does this always happen…" Naruto looked up at me. "Everyone I care about always die." Naruto leaned his arm around me comfortingly, but it didn't help. I pushed him off of me. "No. I don't want you to die, too. It's best if you stay away from me. I'm a curse. A horrible, evil, demonic creature that doesn't deserve to live. The only purpose in my life was to be a test subject for the Akatsuki. Now they're just waiting for me to die!" No one said a word. Naruto looked away and Temari and Kankuro hugged and closed their eyes. "This was all my fault and now Gaara will die because of me. Because of this stupid demon inside of me! And the only reason it's there is because of the Akatsuki… because they needed a lab rat for their new jutsu!" The tears started flowing more rapidly. I watched them as they landed on Gaara's dying face one after the other after the other. "It's just not my fate to be helpful. No matter how hard I try I always lose!" I slammed the sand with my fist. I felt it all tremble under my strength. "This stupid strength… I hate it… the only reason I'm so strong is because of this stupid seal! It's makes me stronger only to protect the Nekomata inside of me. I hate this stupid monster. Why did it have to be me?!" I just sat there crying over Gaara's dying body for a long time that seemed to last for years. Gaara was going to die and I was to blame. I had hurt him before. I had hurt Kiba. I had hurt Naruto. I've even managed to hurt Kankuro and Temari. Nothing I could do was right. Nothing I could do would benefit anyone but myself. No, that's wrong. Nothing I could do would benefit anyone but the Nekomata. I looked one last time at Gaara's lifeless face. It was probably the last time I would see it. He would die and I would run away and not come back. I couldn't get close to anyone ever again. I wouldn't let anyone come close to me. It's for the best that way. Next time the Nekomata gives me a target I will feel nothing for them. It's the only way to live now. I tried to love people but I only wind up killing them in the end. It's true that my mother was very sick, that was not a lie, but she didn't die from her sickness. She actually made a full recovery, but she died because of me. She was my seventeenth target.

* * *

**Oh, how sad! Mika killed her own mother who loved her and treated her like a human being! Of course, this is technically her adopted mother we are talking about. You'll find out what happened to her actual parents later on… HAHA! Got you all wondering now, don't I? THAT WAS MY EVIL PLAN!!!!! Well this chapter was certainly more fun to write. Gaara is dying! NOO!!!!! –Cries in a corner- How will anyone go on? Poor Gaara. He never saw it coming. He was –Sniff- so young…**

**-One who is mourning Gaara**


	13. Breaking Point

**This chapter will be SO AWESOME!

* * *

**Before I even realized I was conscious I was coughing up blood.

"Gaara!" I recognized the voice, but I couldn't tell who it was. I didn't have enough time to think. I realized a few things slowly. I was lying on my back. I was on sand. So that means we were outside. My breathing was shallow. I recalled the battle with the demon cat. She had tried to crush me to death in her tail. Then I had passed out. I stopped coughing up blood and opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Temari. I don't think I had ever seen her look so worried before. It looks like she'd been crying. She turned to someone sitting out of my view.

"Kankuro, he's alive! Our brother is alive!" Okay, so that must be Kankuro sitting next to her.

"Mika, you did it!" That was Naruto. I turned my head, slowly, painfully, to the side. Then I realized that there was something wet on my face. Could it be blood? I turned and saw that Mika was sitting practically over me and had tears streaming down her face. One tear fell and landed on mine. I flinched a little when it landed. I just stared up at her and her at me for a few long moments. Had she been crying for me? I thought flashed across her face and she broke the silence.

"Here, let me wipe my tears off of your face." Her voice sounded quiet, which was unusual for her. She reached her hand towards my face and I flinched when it made contact. Her hand was ice cold against my warm face. I was sweating, probably from the attempt to crush me into dust. Her skin was soft and her frigid hands were pleasant. I felt like I was burning up, even though the sun was setting and I could feel the desert begin to cool. Her hand wiped away the wetness on my cheek. My breathing had steadied by now. Mika wiped her hand on her shirt. Then she smiled at me.

"I'm… so glad you're all right, Gaara. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had…" She didn't finish that sentence, but I knew what she would have said. "If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't have been able to snap myself out of the Nekomata's trance." I stared into her ice blue eyes. They were just as shocking as her hand had been. She looked like she was ready to cry again. She still had a few drying tears on her face. Her smile was soft and kind. I hadn't gotten a smile like that from anyone except… except for Yashamaru… Then I felt her hand on my cheek again. I flinched as it touched my hot skin. Mika's blue hair fell across her face and over her shoulder. It brushed up against my face as well. I reached up to touch her hand. We just looked at each other for a few seconds and I'm sure I looked as shocked as I felt. Then I grabbed her hand and took it from my face. I just stared at it, not willing to believe it had actually happened. What if she betrayed me like Yashamaru did? I couldn't let her get close to me. What if she wanted to trick me into thinking that she… cared about me just so she can torture me by saying it was all a lie? No… I won't let her. I narrowed and then closed my eyes. I wouldn't let her trick me. I wouldn't let anyone get close to me just to find out they had lied to me. Never again. I wouldn't be made a fool again.

"Gaara!" Mika cried. I opened my eyes and realized I had been crushing her hand. I quickly released it and it went immediately up to her chest where it was covered by her other hand. I hadn't met to hurt her, but if she stayed away I wouldn't disagree. I glared at her and a look of sadness washed over her features. She didn't seem relieved like I had thought she would. I had thought… that she was only being nice to me because my pain had awaken her from the trance and she felt the need to repay that, and now that I had clearly shown her I didn't want repayment she would be fine. Maybe that wasn't the case? Maybe I had just driven away someone who could've truly… Yashamaru said that the only medicine for a wounded heart was love… had I just driven my last hope away? I stopped glaring at her and looked away. I showed no emotion on my face. Or at least I didn't think I did. However a few moments later I felt her cold hands on my face again, but that wasn't it. I felt her lips on mine. She was kissing me… I felt my heart skip a beat. But… she… and… she had her eyes closed but she opened them and I saw for a second bliss, but then they were filled with sorrow. She backed off quickly and her icy eyes closed again. Her hands piled in her lap, for she was sitting on her knees.

"I'm sorry Gaara." Her voice sounded defeated. It was small and soft. She had kissed me. She had kissed me after I had hurt her. She had kissed me after I had shown her that she was worthless to me. She must be crazy. She couldn't actually care about me? A monster, a freak, no person alive could care about someone like me! I was a curse upon my village. Not even my own family cared about me. My siblings had, but I had driven them away. They were afraid of me. But yet this girl, Kyoko Mika, dared to fight me. She dared to stand up to me. She even went as far as kissing me. Then I understood. She was a monster. She was a curse. She knows what it feels like to be hated. She knows the feeling of not letting others come close to you. She didn't want to live that way. Then I asked myself: Did I?

* * *

'Why did I do that? He obviously doesn't care. He purposely glared at me to show me he didn't want me near him.' I told myself. My hands were clenched on my lap and my eyes shut. 'Why do you do this to yourself? You don't need others. You only endanger them by being around them! Why would anyone, especially Gaara, who felt the same, ever want to be around you?' I sighed. 'No one wants you. You should just hide away and not return…' I realized my hand was moving. I slowly opened my eyes and looked lazily down to my hand. My eyes shot wide open, along with my mouth, when I saw that I wasn't the one moving it! My hand was resting in another. Gaara put my hand up to his face and pressed it against his cheek. I was so happy I felt the tears running down my face. I don't think I've ever cried so much in my life as I have just in the past few hours. A tiny, almost invisible smile appeared on Gaara's face. He leaned into my hand and I fell on top of him crying. My hair was all over the place and scraggly, but that didn't matter to me. I took my hand from Gaara's face and wrapped it around him in a hug. He leaned his head against my face and I felt his arms on my back. He was alive, not only alive, but alive because I had saved him, and now he was letting me get closer to him. I finally had someone I could trust and depend on for the first time in my life. It was probably Gaara's first too. I could tell just from how he acted. Even his siblings feared him. I didn't have any siblings... err, well, but anyway my mother had feared me at times, too. Thinking about her made me cry harder and I felt Gaara's hand on the top of my head. I had really beaten the demon inside of me. I had won. I wasn't alone anymore and I was strong enough to take control of my emotions and my life. She was the weak one. That stupid cat couldn't be anything without me. She made me feel weak so that she could keep me in line and in her control, but not anymore. I had the power and she couldn't stop me. Now I even had Gaara… and Naruto, to help me as well. They would always be by my side to help me when I needed it, and I would be there for them. 

"All right, break it up." The voice sounded eerily familiar. I knew it. It wasn't a good voice. I sat up and when I saw who it was I knew the time had come.

* * *

**Damn, I did a pretty good job picking the name for this story. Actually, I couldn't think of a name so I picked something vague, but it works well. Right when you think everything is fine something new happens and everyone is thrown until peril again. It's just one problem after another. I'm glad the name fits, though. ; ) That makes me happy.**

**-Kelsmur**


	14. It Never Ends

**FINALLY THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! –Sigh- I had a HUGE case of Writer's Block… well, actually it was more like Writer's Indecision, but whatever, it's the same thing. You know, what, you DON'T EVEN KNOW! You've never even SEEN one! Sorry, random moment… but anyway, I could NOT think of what was going to happen next. At first, I was like, "It can be these two," Then I thought, "NO! I CAN'T DO THAT!!!" Then I was like, "If it's not them, then who will it be, though?" Then I got an idea and it is… or hopefully is… get ready for this, -Suspenseful music plays- BETTER THAN THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!! I can't wait for you to read it! –Huge grin- Well, I should probably type it, then… hehe…**

* * *

"All right, break it up," Mika suddenly froze then jerked away to see who was talking. She stared at her for a moment, shocked, and then she closed her eyes and stood.

"What are you doing here?" Mika asked.

"Ha! You make me laugh. Like you don't know?"

"Tell me anyway." Mika glared at this new person for what seemed like hours before she finally answered.

"Fine, I suppose it doesn't matter if these four know anyway. I've come to take you to Orochimaru."

"What!?!?" Naruto shouted. "What does he want with Mika!"

"Her power, of course. She would be a great help to his goals. She's strong, from her clan's bloodline, but more importantly, she has the power of the Nekomata. And," she sneered, "Orochimaru would never pass up a chance to screw with the Akatsuki."

"The… what?" Naruto asked.

"The Akatsuki… is a horrible band of S-rank villains that plan on taking over the world." Mika spoke with pure venom in her voice. "My parents had been a part of this organization, but they died on a mission when I was about one year old. My sister then grew very close to Orochimaru. He became like a father figure to her. When Orochimaru left, she went with him." She glared at the person, who glared back. Then, I saw it. "Her name… is Kyoko Leiko… and this is her." She pointed at the person. I had noticed the resemblance between the two just moments before she had told everyone.

"I can't believe you!" Naruto shouted at Leiko. "How could you choose to join someone like that! I will never forgive him! He killed the third Hokage!!!!"

"And the third Kazekage." I heard Temari whisper under her breath.

"That old fool? He was about to die anyway." Leiko mocked. "There was no need at all for him to be alive." Naruto's chakra flared and he glared.

"I'll make you wish you never said that!" He did a hand sign.

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!_

Hundreds of clones appeared everywhere. Leiko didn't seem impressed.

"So you have Shadow Clones, hm? That's just a waste of your chakra." Naruto charged at her. I sat up a little bit, so that I could see what was going on. It hurt a little to move, but not horribly so. 'At least that' a relief.' I thought. Naruto's clones were being destroyed easily. Then Leiko jumped out of the circle that she had been trapped in, and aimed for one Naruto. She pinned him to the ground.

"What? How did you know that I was the real one?" All the other clones disappeared.

"It's a clan bloodline. We are very perceptive to any kind of Genjutsu technique, but we can also find our enemy at all times." When she was done talking, Naruto's hands and feet had been tied up.

"When did you…" Naruto was thrown a little ways away.

"Now stay out of this, brat." Leiko turned back to Mika. "Now come on, Mika, I haven't got all day. Are you coming or not?"

"Of course I'm not coming, not without a fight!" Mika ran at her sister, arm ready for a punch. Leiko avoided every blow. Mika wasn't very fast, though, but her sister was of the same clan. Why was it that Leiko could move faster? I felt Temari lifting me up.

"Come on, Gaara, let's get out of here while we still can."

"No."

"What?" Temari was surprised by my response.

"What do you think you're doing, Temari? Help Mika." Temari looked at Kankuro, who nodded.

"All right, Gaara." She sat me back down on the ground. Mika was knocked back and Kankuro and Temari jumped into the fight. Kankuro got out Karasu (Crow) and aimed it to attack Leiko. Temari jumped to her side and prepared to attack with her fan. Leiko didn't move. Then suddenly, as Kankuro approached, she turned and ripped off Crow's arms and immediately jumped and turned to face Temari. Temari was unprepared to defend herself, and so moved her fan in front of her. Leiko wasn't aiming for Temari, though. Using Crow's arms, she sliced through her fan, making it unusable. "My fan!" Temari shouted as she landed. Leiko didn't waste any time or any movement. Right after Temari had landed, Leiko was behind her. She kicked Temari into Kankuro and Crow and all three hit the ground. Leiko jumped off of a tree and instantly was ready for her next attack. She landed on top of Temari, luckily Temari had landed on her stomach, and then jumped off. Temari was coughing trying to catch her breath. Leiko smirked evilly and kicked Temari in the side. Temari let out a gasp of pain as she rolled further along the ground. She was trembling and couldn't get back up. Kankuro had stood by now and was running at Leiko.

"You're dead, freak!" He shouted. Crow was busted, so he was simply going to try and punch her. Leiko turned and was still smirking. Kankuro punched, but she disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared above Kankuro. He turned in time to get punched in the face. Leiko punched him into the ground, where he lay. His face was covered in blood and he also trembled uncontrollably. I clenched my fists in the sand. I couldn't do anything! I tried to stand and managed to get weakly to my feet as Leiko turned to face Mika again. Mika had rushed over to Naruto and had cut his hands and feet free.

"Mika, now that you've seen how much stronger I am than you, just join me now. No more of your pathetic friends will get hurt that way."

"She'll never join you and Orochimaru!" Naruto was shouting. "She's smarter than that! Orochimaru only wants to use her to destroy the Leaf Village!" His fists were clenched. Sweat dripped down his face. "I will get him for killing the Old Man."

"That's Old Man deserved to die!" Leiko was getting angry now. "The cursed man hurt Orochimaru! He took his arms and all of his jutsus! Everything that he's worked so long to learn! He even needs a new vessel now, because his body is getting weaker and weaker!" She calmed herself down and glared at Mika. "Don't worry, though, Mika, it's not you." Mika looked frightened. That shocked me. She was never frightened. Not even of me. But now, faced with her sister, she was a frightened deer.

"That's it!" Naruto shouted. His chakra flared dangerously. He opened his eyes and they were red. 'Those must be the Kyuubi's eyes.' I thought. "I'm sick and tired of you, so just leave now or fight me!" He stepped forward.

"Fight _you_??" Leiko laughed mockingly. "That would be like fighting a rat! Why on earth would I want to fight _you_?"

"It doesn't matter." Naruto glared harder and clenched his fists tighter. "You don't have a choice!"

* * *

**Sorry it's a **_**little **_**short, but it was either a little short or HUGELY long, so I figured a little short wouldn't kill you. Plus, I have the next chapter completely planned out in my head, so it'll be up soon anyway. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL KICK BUTT I PROMISE!!! If it doesn't I'll sue myself… CURSE MYSELF FOR MAKING SUSPENSFUL CHAPTERS WITH ANTICLIMACTIC ENDINGS!!!!**

**-OMG IT'S ME!**


	15. Survival

**Oops, last chapter I forgot to mention that Leiko means arrogant. Kind of a boring choice there, but I couldn't think of anything… anyway, next chapter!

* * *

**

"Try me."

"AHH!!!"

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Shadow Clone Jutsu!_

He made one clone. He gathered visible chakra in his hand. His clone strengthened it and spun it faster. Then the clone disappeared.

"AHH!! Take this!" Naruto charged at Leiko, putting his hands out to attack.

_Rasengan!_

Naruto's hand suddenly darted down towards the ground, making a huge cloud of dust. When the cloud cleared, Leiko had picked him up by the collar.

"How did you...?"

"Simple. I'm from the sound village, right? I blocked your attack using sound waves. I have to admit, though," she smirked, "I had to make my shield pretty strong. Not half bad, twerp, but not good enough." She slammed him against a tree. She held him there with one hand and punched him in the face with her other. Blood spattered everywhere. Leiko punched him in the stomach. Naruto gasped painfully. "You can't win." Leiko glared. "I am just too powerful. Even my baby sister is afraid of me." She pointed to me. "See how she trembles in fear?" my evil sister mocked. "She knows she isn't strong enough to beat me and neither are you." She pulled Naruto from the tree and threw him into the air. She jumped up and punched him, pushing him further into the air. His blood stained the ground.

"Blood!" I screeched as some landed on my hand. Why was I so frightened? Leiko was completely right. I was so scared of her. I knew I was no match. I couldn't do anything. I was worthless.

"Look at you. You're barely conscious." Leiko had grabbed Naruto by the collar again. "One more blow and you're finished. This should teach you, brat." She threw Naruto to the ground. My eyes widened. He crashed against the ground sending up sand. He rolled and when he stopped he didn't get up.

"Naruto!!" I shouted in horror. Was he… alive?

"Now that he's dealt with..." Leiko turned to me again. "Don't let any more of your friends suffer, sister. Just come with me now and save them the pain." She began walking closer to me and I couldn't move. My whole body was frozen to the spot. I was shaking.

"No…" I whispered. Leiko came closer and closer. "No, stay back!" I shouted. Suddenly she stopped. Had she given up? My hopes rose briefly before sinking back down.

"What's this?" She turned despite the sand encircling her. "You as well? Are all of you going to try and stop me? My, my, none of you are very bright, are you?"

"Gaara… no, Gaara, don't!" I shouted stepping forward a few steps. He was standing with one hand to his side and his other hand controlling his sand.

"Leave now." Gaara threatened. His chakra flared up momentarily, but faded quickly. He had used up too much. He was trying to bluff his way into making her think he was strong enough to defeat her right now. She won't fall for that, though. I knew her too well.

"Gaara, please, just don't fight." I begged. "She'll kill you! She's merciless and stronger than you can imagine! Just… please…" Instantly after I had said that, I knew I was beat. In a flash Leiko had moved behind Gaara, easily breaking through his sand. Gaara had no time to react before she had a Kunai at his throat.

"You care about this one more than the others, don't you Mika? Well how about this then: Come with me or he dies, here and now!" I couldn't let Gaara die… she had me. I suddenly realized how much I've changed. Before I came to the Leaf I would've easily left him here to die while I took what slim chance I had to escape. I cared now, though, and it was ruining things for me. Maybe what I've always wanted… a normal life with people close to me… isn't really what I want? Precious people get in the way. They make things more difficult. What if it's a weakness? "Mika, Orochimaru can give you the strength that I have. I have always been better than you, stronger, and even faster, despite our clan's abilities, which slow us down." My head began drooping lower and lower as she restated almost my exact thoughts. "But, my sister, if you come with me, Orochimaru may be able to make you stronger than me. He has often times said that you hold more promise than I do. You can be strong, Mika, stronger than you ever could be alone. You don't need these weaklings. Join me, baby sister." I looked at Gaara. His eyes were full of a mixture of feelings, among them surprise, fear, and despair. He looked as I felt. Slowly I fell to my knees.

"Fine. Take me. Just leave him alone." I choked out.

"Mika…" Gaara whispered.

"Very well." Leiko was instantly at my side and quickly did some hand signs. Gaara tried to step towards me, but clutched his side and fell back to the sand. He looked up and the last thing he saw was me, crying and whispering,

_"I'm sorry, Gaara, forgive me."

* * *

_

My eyes blinked open slowly. What? Where was I? I looked around me. I was in a bed. I tried to sit up but a pain in my side kept me still.

"Oh, well, I see you're awake! Very good." I looked over to see a female nurse writing something down on a piece of paper.

"What happened?" I asked wearily.

"Oh, well we found you and your friends lying around unconscious in the middle of nowhere!"

"Kankuro? Gaara? How are they?" I asked immediately.

"Oh, I don't know, sweetie," I cringed at that, "but I'll find out as soon as I can." I sighed. I hope my brothers are all right…

* * *

There was a massive pain in my face when I woke up.

"Damn, what the hell?" I muttered.

"Good, you're awake." You turned and some doctor guy was talking to you. You must be in the hospital. "You have a black eye and your face might hurt for a little bit, but you'll make a full recovery."

"Wait, how are my siblings? Temari and Gaara?" I asked.

"They were unconscious as well, but I believe that they are probably fine. When I know for a fact I'll be sure to let you know."

* * *

The first thing I remember is jolting awake and leaning up fast to find myself in immense pain.

"Oh, y-you're awake…" someone practically whispered as I leaned back down carefully. I was in the hospital? Damn! That means that Leiko got Mika… I must have passed out. Man, my head hurt. I could feel my heart beating in my brain. "Um, Gaara?" I young nurse was nervously looking at me with some bandages in her hand. "I n-need to put these on you," she said indicating the bandages, "U-unless you have a p-problem with that, of c-course." Normally I would've been aggravated by someone like this, but honestly I didn't care at all right now.

"Then do it." I said simply. She cautiously lifted the sheets off of me and lifted up my shirt. It was pretty awkward, actually. The only other time I've ever been injured before was when I fought Naruto back during the Chunin exams, but I hadn't had some strange person do anything to me. They had been afraid of me first of all, so Temari was the only one brave enough to try. When she had finished she covered me again with the sheets and got out of the room as fast as she could. Before she could leave, someone at the door stopped her.

"Um, hello, can I come in?"

"If you want to, but I don't understand why you'd go near that kid," the nurse whispered to her thinking I couldn't hear. The person walked in anyway, and I saw it was Hinata. Now why would Hinata see me? Wouldn't she be with Naruto?

"Hey, Gaara," she whispered nervously, "Are you… all right?" I nodded.

"Do you know how the others are doing?" If she was here, maybe I could get some information out of her. She nodded.

"Y-yes, Temari and Kankuro are both fine, I s-saw them earlier."

"What about Naruto? I would expect you to be with him the entire time."

"Oh," she bit her lip. Something was wrong. "Naruto… he is… he's still in the emergency room… they aren't letting anyone see him yet…" I nodded. Hinata began crying. "I hope he's all right…" Her hair fell into her face and her arms began to shake. "It's my fault I didn't get there in time!" she said between sobs.

"Hinata, you can sit…" I suggested hoping she'd stop crying. She nodded gratefully and sat down on the bed. No such luck.

"If he doesn't make it, I'll never forgive myself…"

"Hinata, it's not your fault." She turned to me and forced a smile.

"Thanks, Gaara, but…"

"It's as much my fault as it is yours. I couldn't do anything to stop him from getting hurt. I was too tired and out of chakra." I said, emotionless.

_'Naruto… you better not die.'

* * *

_

**BAM!! That was mah awesome chapter! POOR NARUTO!!! –Cries in a corner- Will he make it? What about Mika? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO MAH MAIN CHARACTER?!?! "Find out next time on…" Okay enough of that. I sound like a bad commercial. Poor Mika. She's stuck between the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. How much does that suck? Well I'm going to post this so that you can read it. Enjoy! Oh, my llama, Buttons, says that this episode rocks his socks. But wait, Buttons, you don't wear socks… (Buttons is my hand… I can make it look like a llama… so I named it.)**

**Buttons: -Random llama noises-**

**Okay, then…**

**-End of chapter now leave!**


	16. Broken Bones, Broken Spirit

**Okay, um… all I have to say is Gaara was only half trying to comfort Hinata last episode. Like, he wasn't quite sure if he was trying to or if he was upset that he couldn't do anything. It's confusing to explain because he's confused… but yeah, I'm just gonna write the chapter. 

* * *

**

I opened the door and entered slowly. Cautiously I stepped up to the bed.

"How is he?" I asked worriedly.

"Well, his injuries are healing nicely, but he needs to wake up. If he doesn't wake up, he still might not make it." I sighed. It had been three… no, four days that Naruto's been in the hospital. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were well enough to go home yesterday and Kiba was walking around a little bit. He had a sprained ankle and he also had gotten a concussion. Little Akamaru had broken his paw. I sat down in a chair next to Naruto's bed. I sighed again. 'Naruto…'

* * *

"Wake up." Huh? Who the hell was that? I was trying to sleep… "Kid, I said wake up!" I opened my eyes.

"Huh? Where am I?" I was so tired…

"Kid, if you don't wake up we'll both die." Wait, it was dark… there was some sort of dungeon… then I realized where I was.

"Stupid fox, what are you talking about?"

"Kid wake the hell up or we'll die. I won't die. Even if it means I'll have to deal with _you_." I tried to remember what had happened. I had been… fighting Mika… but then… then her sister came, right!

"But… what happened after that?" I closed my eyes. I didn't have to think about this. I needed to sleep… I was so tired… needed to… sleep…

_SLAP!_

"Stupid fox, why did you hit… me?"

"Naruto! You're awake!"

"Wait a second, I'm…" So I guess Kyuubi was right. Good thing he slapped me, or I would have… I erased the thought from my mind. I guess that fox could be useful.

"Ow, my entire body aches." I realized.

"Well you're lucky, you had many broken bones, so it'll take a little while before you'll be up and about." The doctor said.

"Naruto…" Hinata sighed, "I'm so glad you're all right." The doctor exited, shutting the door behind him.

"So wait, what happened? I remember Mika's sister coming, but…"

"Leiko was her name. Temari told me. I'm not really sure what happened, but Gaara said that you were punched into a tree several times before she threw you to the ground."

"Oh, I think I… sort of remember…" It was really blurry and confusing, but I recalled some of the words she… I yawned. It was hard to keep my eyes open.

"It looks like you need to rest, Naruto, so I guess I'll just leave…" I tried to open my eyes to thank her, but I was a little slow and by the time my eyes were open all I saw was her hair.

"Huh?" I said before I felt her lips on my cheek. "You… kissed me…" Hinata started blushing when she had stood back up, but my eyes closed again and I fell into a deep sleep…

* * *

"So, he's all right then?"

"Mmmhm!" I smiled.

"I'll tell Gaara later, he's hiding in his room right now." Temari joked.

"Oh, and also…" she looked at me seriously, "We've decided that we need to leave in a few days, despite Kiba, Naruto, and Akamaru's injuries. The most important thing right now is that we make it back to the Leaf Village soon. Tsunade-sama wasn't even expecting us to leave the village, let alone the Land of Fire. Naruto wouldn't let us stop, though." I smiled, remembering Naruto's stubbornness.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? I mean, Naruto's injuries… you won't even be able to carry him for maybe another week. Kiba's foot isn't too bad, but he'll only make it worse by traveling on it."

"I know, but, as soon as Naruto's even remotely close to being ready, we're going to leave. Surprisingly he's been healing very fast."

"Well that's good, but just be careful. You never know what's waiting for you out there. Good luck, you'll probably need it." I gulped nervously. With Naruto injured and Kiba slow on his feet, I would be the one who would have to protect the team.

* * *

I sighed. Nothing was going on. Everything was so boring. Sakura walked up to me. I sighed again.

"Hi, Sasuke! Still no sign of Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, or Hinata yet…"

"Yeah, I know. I wonder what happened."

"Me too. I hope they make it back safely. They've been gone now for… almost three weeks." She paused. "I was wondering if you'd walk with me, Sasuke?"

"Sorry, I really don't feel like it, Sakura."

"You're not busy, are you? Nothing's been going on at all." Crap.

"Fine." She smiled and walked beside me. She kept talking on and on about something that I really wasn't listening to. I passed by the Hokage building and saw Tsunade-sama talking to someone. Nothing interesting. I walked passed a park where some little kids were playing. One kid had fallen and was crying annoyingly. Boring. I ended up near the hospital when Sakura asked me something.

"Sasuke, did you hear me? I asked if you wanted to go out for lunch." Luckily before I had to answer, someone was approaching.

"We're almost there, boy."

"Kiba? Akamaru? Hinata? Naruto? You're back!" Sakura jumped over to them. Hinata was carrying Naruto and Kiba was limping, holding Akamaru, who appeared to have a cast on his front paw. "Is Naruto all right?" She asked with a hint of worry.

"Hopefully." Hinata looked tired. She must've carried him pretty far. She was shaking a little, too. Kiba headed immediately passed Sakura and I and into the hospital. Sakura lost interest in what was going on and said goodbye.

"So, did he get attacked by a squirrel or something?" I said jokingly.

"It's not funny." Hinata sounded upset. "He could've been killed, Sasuke. The travel back to Konoha probably already made things worse."

"Killed? What happened?"

"He was trying to save Mika, I guess. I'm not sure I wasn't there. I was at the Sunagakure hospital with Kiba and Akamaru. Mika's sister was trying to… well, I'm not sure I should say, but she had already knocked out Temari and Kankuro, and in one move, too." She took a breath of air. "I'm going into the hospital now, so I'll see you around maybe." She headed past me into the hospital. I shrugged and kept walking. Then I stopped and realized she hadn't stuttered once. That was unlike Hinata…

* * *

I looked at the walls. They were dull. Lifeless. Just like this place should be. Candles lit the way down the hallway. A door at the end opened. I was led in. Someone I didn't recognize was there.

"You're back, and I see you have her."

"Yes. Where is Lord Orochimaru? May I speak to him?"

"This way." Leiko led me down more hallways to another door. The man knocked.

"What is it, Kabuto?" Leiko cringed.

"He sounds worse." She whispered sadly.

"There are two people here to see you. I think it will please you."

"Come in." Kabuto opened the door and Leiko led me inside. She bowed her head.

"Ahh, Leiko, I am very pleased to see you back. And you've got your sister, too."

"Yes. The mission was a success."

"Very good." He laughed. "I have very special plans for you, Mika. You are very important, indeed."

* * *

**A little short. Oh well. Who counts the words anyway…? –Grumbles- I hate when my chapters fall just a few hundred words short. –Cries- This chapter wasn't really interesting, but I liked the part where Naruto wakes up and Hinata kisses him. ****Aww how sweet, she finally kissed him!**

**-Hehe, I almost forgot about mah signature!**


	17. Back to the Beginning

**Chapter 16? –Goes and checks- Dang, 17… whatever. Chapter 17!

* * *

**

"Wake up." I opened my eyes.

"I'm not asleep. What do you want?"

"Orochimaru wants to see you." I sighed and walked passed Sasuke. He'd been here for about a week now. I walked again down the hallways. They all looked almost the same. It's a good thing I was good at remembering small details. After quite a while, I reached the room where Orochimaru usually was. I knocked.

"Come in." I opened the door and entered. "Ah, Mika. Good of you to come so quickly. I have an assignment for you."

"Yes, Orochimaru-san?" I hated calling him "san" but I didn't have much of a choice.

"As I suspected, Sasuke's old teammates went after him and invaded one of my hideouts. I want you to go back to the Leaf Village."

"What's the catch?" I knew he wouldn't let me off that easily. He didn't fool me.

"I want you to spy on them and tell me if they are planning anything. If you find out anything, use that jutsu I taught you." He was talking about a Genjutsu technique that I had easily learned a few days ago. It allowed someone to send a telepathic message to anyone of their choosing.

"Fine. When do I leave?" I would've refused. I wasn't going to trick and lie to people that had acknowledged me and treated me as a friend. Now I didn't care, though. If I refused, it would only cause more trouble for me. Having friends always caused more trouble. I was starting to doubt if it was even worth the price.

"By noon. Pack up your things," he reached out and rubbed my face with his hand. I cringed on the inside, but gave no outward show of how much I despised him. He took back his hand and nodded for me to leave. Man that guy was annoying. But it would be stupid of me to try and escape now. He would just find me again.

* * *

"Man, today's so boring!"

"Yeah, it is." I sighed.

"Hm? What's that?" I looked to where Naruto was looking.

"Oh my goodness!" I ran over to the person who appeared, bloody and scarred.

"Mika!!!" Naruto screamed.

"I managed to escape from Orochimaru." She choked.

"Let's get you to the hospital right away!"

"Yeah, Hinata's right!" I blushed a little. "I guess today's not so boring after all! I'm so glad you're back, Mika!"

* * *

'I wish I _was _back, Naruto.' I thought as I pretended to limp. I had cut my arms and smeared the blood around to make it look like I had to fight to get away. It wasn't that hard, really. They dragged me to the hospital where I was cleaned up. A few bandages were all I really needed and I was free to go. I immediately went looking for Naruto. I found him, of course, at the Ichiraku's ramen shop.

"Hey, Naruto." I successfully sounded like I cared.

"Hi, Mika!" Naruto smiled, ramen sticking from his mouth. "Did you talk to Grandma Tsunade? She probably should know that you're back."

"Right, I'll do that soon." I avoided the subject. "So, what have you been up to, lately? And how's Sakura?"

"I thought you hated Sakura."

"Oh, yes, I do, but I was just wondering…" Crap, he remembered.

"Oh, well she's training with Grandma Tsunade now!" Good thing he's an idiot.

"Oh really?"

"Yep, and I _would _be training with the Pervy Sage, but _he _has a _mission_!"

"Who?"

"Oh, right, you've never met him! His name is… umm… Jiraiya, yeah, that's it!" So they're both training under the Sannin, hm? How very interesting…

"Wow, well I guess I'll go see Tsunade then. See you around, Naruto."

"Bye, bye!" I exited and headed to Tsunade's office. If I was gonna be staying here, I might as well stay for free. I can get a hotel room like before and not have to pay. Plus, she might have something interesting to say… even if it's not to me. I snuck up the tower without being seen and outside Tsunade's door. I listened closely, carefully hiding my chakra.

"So you're saying that you want to go and see if she'll give it to us? Never. She's held a grudge against the village since she left."

"I'm only saying it would be a smart idea to go and ask her, I mean, what else can we do? We need that formula and she's the only one who has it."

"Well what were you thinking?"

"I think you should give this as a mission. The hardest part will be convincing her, so it will only be a Genin level task." Tsunade sighed.

"Fine, I'll think about it. You can go now."

"Yes, Tsunade." A formula? What kind of formula, I wonder… I knocked on the door.

"Who is it now?"

"It's me, Kyoko Mika, I've come back." The door opened.

"Mika? What are you doing back? Didn't Orochimaru capture you?" Her voice was low.

"I escaped." She motioned for me to come inside.

"You escaped? From Orochimaru?" She said sarcastically. "For some reason, that doesn't sound very likely." Hm, I planned for this.

"Honestly, he didn't really care much about me. The only reason he wanted me was so that the Akatsuki couldn't get to me. He likes screwing with the Akatsuki."

"The Akatsuki. So it was true. You _are _the girl they're experimenting with. I was informed that they came up with a new kind of seal, right?"

"Not really, the only difference is that it doesn't involve a human sacrifice."

"Still," Tsunade continued, "It would be worth examining." I couldn't let her examine my seal. No matter what.

"Now that I'm back," I changed the subject, "Where will I be staying?"

"I'll arrange for you to stay in the same hotel. Also, you'll need a squad. Now that Sasuke's left, you can join Team Seven."

"Team Seven, huh?" I said, sounding bored. "Is my room still… mine?"

"Yes. The supplies you left there haven't been moved. If that's all, you may go." I nodded and gratefully left the room. 'So I'll be in Naruto's and Sakura's squad, hm? It's too perfect.'

* * *

**Short chapter, but this one was more of a transition chapter. I'm going to start a new arc thing, so this chapter was just the exposition for the next event. Yeah, that's it.**

**-Kelsmur**

**P.S. Aren't you all so sad? I had nothing funny to say this time… TT My poor fans…**


	18. What's This?

**Sorry I haven't updated. I have lots more things to do now then when I started this story and I'm getting stuck frequently… but… let's hope this chapter ends up working. –Crosses fingers- 

* * *

**

"So, do we have a lead on where she went?"

"Yes… she went back to the village."

"Hmm… how strange. I doubt that Oro-"

"Silence!" Our leader said. "She knows something. We must find her. Capture her. And force what she knows from her. I will get my revenge."

* * *

I followed alongside Sakura and Naruto silently. Kakashi was away so this mission was all ours. The other two could tell something about me was a little off, but they couldn't tell what so they kept quiet. Besides, they probably figured I would be good as new in a little bit. After all, I had just "escaped" from Orochimaru, right? Sakura had asked to become Tsunade's student apparently after they raided one or Orochimaru's hideouts looking for Sasuke. Of course, we weren't there. Currently, though, Tsunade's been very busy and so sent us on a short mission. It was something like… go find some grumpy old lady and ask her if she would help out with something. I don't know. I wasn't paying much attention. I was watching and learning about Naruto and Sakura. Not quite so much Sakura, but still. She needed to be analyzed for Orochimaru, because the ext time he attacks the village he needs to know all of the ninja, front and back, including all of their abilities, everything. And I was the perfect little rat for the job. Lucky me.

"Hey, what's that?" Naruto was pointing somewhere. I glanced in that direction briefly. Then I felt something behind me. Before I turned I realized it was a false alarm. Just a stray cat. I turned slowly. What I saw was strange. It was a cat… but not any ordinary cat. There was something about it. Sakura walked over saying, "Aww! A cat, how cute!" The cat seemed ordinary. It allowed Sakura to pick it up and even licked her face. But it was paying attention to me. I could tell. It was interested in me. Something wasn't right with this cat.

"Leave it." I commanded.

"What?" Sakura seemed surprised. "Leave a poor little cat out here to die? Are you crazy?"

"Cats live in the wild all the time. It'll be fine." Wanted that cat gone. Immediately.

"Calm down, Mika, it's just a cat, it won't do anything." Naruto chimed in. I felt the cat smirk at me. I didn't even think cats _could _smirk. But it did. I know it. There was no way of getting out of it though; the cat was coming.

"Fine." I said simply, knowing it was bad news. We continued along the path until we entered a town. The cat squirmed from Sakura's arms and ran off.

"Wait, come here little cat! Come back!" She ran after it. Great. Now we're playing tag with the thing. I don't have time to run around after some evil crazy cat. But it's not like a have a choice. Naruto ran off after Sakura and our cat friend, and I reluctantly followed slowly, keeping track of them by their chakra. After turning many alleys and crossing a bunch of streets more than once, I ended up next to a building where the chakra trail ended. Suspicious. The only way it could have ended here was if they died, which was no, or if they flew up. I closed my eyes, but sensed no chakra in the air. Nope. Then the only thing left is some annoying secret passage. I sighed. I looked along the wall until I saw a discolored brick. Easy. Too easy. I pushed the brick in and a secret door opened. I sighed. I entered with this thought, 'This is a trap.' I heard Naruto and Sakura screaming up ahead. I sighed again. Walking patiently along the dark, dirty hallway, I turned a corner to see them tied up hanging overhead. "HEY STOP SQUIRMING NARUTO YOU'RE GETTING US TANGLED UP!!"

"So I guess I have to get you two down, huh? Where'd the cat go?" I easily cut them down with a Kunai. Obviously, this was a ruse to get me to think that the trap had been avoided.

"She ran off." Naruto said, untying himself from the rope. He pulled the rope hard and tripped Sakura, whose foot was caught in the mess.

"NARUTO!!"

"Shut it. I'm trying to listen." I closed my eyes and focused my chakra in my ears. I heard very faint footsteps… walking… towards us. I opened my eyes and prepared for a fight. I did some quick hand signs and we all disappeared. Using my Genjutsu technique I can make it appear like we aren't there… if we stay silent. "Both of you don't move and don't say a word." At first, they were confused. People under this jutsu can see others under it, but they don't know that they're invisible to others. After a few seconds the footsteps became loud enough for them to hear. Sakura's eyes widened. She looked at me as if to say, "We need to hide!" I gave her a look that said, "I have it handled." Then someone entered the room, followed by another. They didn't speak. They didn't take another step. I felt the presence of another. I narrowed my eyes. I knew it. The cat walked between the other two, rubbing against their legs as it passed. It walked right over to where I was standing. I knew we were caught. But I wasn't finished yet. I easily sent a message to Sakura and Naruto to stay where they were and prepared my next attack. Although the cat can see me, the other two goons couldn't attack me just yet. As they approached I dropped my jutsu on me, but held it for the other two.

"So, I see you've given up, have you? You were led you right to us." I didn't respond. I kept my eyes open, staring at them, emotionless, but inside I was formulating my next attack. Suddenly, I rushed behind them, surprising both of them. I quickly jumped up and landed on the ceiling. "Oh, very clever. You jumped onto the ceiling." But I wasn't done. I was sending an attack through the wall. But that's not the only reason I was on the ceiling. "What the...?" My attack hit. It blew threw the ground, sending the goons flying. I released my invisibility jutsu, because they were screaming at this point, but then I slammed my hands down in front of them and the impact sent the tidal wave of floor back towards the thieves. They had barely escaped the first attack and were now faced with a second. But I didn't stop there. As they jumped into the air to avoid the devastation of tiles, I jumped behind them, fast as lighting, and brought the two close together and kicked both of them harshly to the ground. Their landing couldn't be seen because of the dust and rock and sand thrown into the air.

* * *

I saw Mika land in front of us. She was facing away from the other two guys.

"I knew that cat was trouble. I knew this was some stupid trap." She stated, bored. Stupid thieves trying to pick our pockets, I bet. Not even worth my time. Now let's-" she was cut off because one of the goons had gotten up. She turned, kicked him down, and continued talking, facing away from us. "Go before they cause us more trouble." She turned and none of us knew what was going to happen next.

"Very good." I looked around to find the voice. Eventually, I saw where Mika was looking. At the cat. Suddenly the cat transformed into a human. She was pretty. She looked to be about our age, with medium-length orange hair. Her eyes were a deep blue and she wore simple clothes. They weren't clothes a ninja would wear. They were more like "Walk-Around-Town" clothes. A pink shirt with a collar, a pale yellow jacket, some black pants and a purple tassel-belt thing. "So, I assume that you are Mika, no?" She smiled kindly.

"Who wants to know?" Mika did not smile. She didn't even blink.

"I heard you know about Orochimaru. I want to you what you know."

* * *

**AND THE PLOT!! It worked out somewhat well, if I may say so myself. I have no clue why this girl, who I haven't come up with a name for yet, wants revenge on Orochimaru, but hey! I got another chapter.**

**-Kelsmur (And now on to my next story… I have so much work to do on that one…)**


End file.
